Gladiateur
by lamissdodie
Summary: Kidnappé, Harold se retrouve emmener dans un pays inconnu au coutumes étrange. Ses amis et sa famille feront tout pour le retrouver. Mais sortiront ils indemne de ce voyage ? (Premier fanfiction. En fond du Hiccstrid )
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour. Alors voilà je me lance dans ma première fic. je me suis basé sur l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 de dragon par delà les rives. Après avoir lu toutes les fics, j'ai décidé de me lancer. n'hésitez pas pas à me donner vos avis aussi bonne que mauvaise pour que je puisse m'améliorer. en espérant que cela vous plaise. je ne sais pas encore le rythme de publication. j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance mais la fin est encore dans ma tête.

Voilé merci d'avance. bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnage et l'univers de Dragon appartient à Dreamworks. seul l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

Rustik et Harold venaient d'atterrir sur une plage où se trouvaient des cages pour dragon appartenant aux chasseurs.

\- Cette île a été laissé à l'abandon on dirait.

\- Harold je t'assure qu'il y avait plein de chasseurs sur cette île tout à l'heure.

\- Je te crois Rustik mais apparemment ils sont partie. Reste à savoir pourquoi.

Derrière eux un cri de dragon en détresse les fit sursauter.

\- On devrait peut être rentré Harold, dit Rustik pas très rassuré

\- Allons Rustik c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de venir. Allons voir de quoi il retourne ici et si on peut trouver des indices ou des informations sur les chasseurs.

\- Oh pourquoi tu m'as dit de prendre des initiatives, râla Rustik sur Crochefer.

Pour simple réponse le dragon lui souffle dessus et lui fait signe de suivre Harold et Krokmou. Ils arrivent tous les quatre dans une grotte avec des cavités. Certaines renfermant des dragons. Rustik s'approche de l'une d'elle, et un velocidar bondi sur la grille en hurlant et en pointant son dar vers les jeunes vikings. Effrayer, Rustik tente de s'échapper mais Harold le rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Rustik trouve un bouton ou quelque chose qui nous permettent de libérer ces dragons.

\- Harold il y a un velocidar.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ho ben je ne sais pas. IL VEUT JUSTE NOUS TUER ! couina Rustik

\- Il est enfermé Rustik. répondit Harold avec nonchalance.

\- Ouais mais plus pour longtemps. Ronchonna le jeune Jorgenson.

Les amis cherchèrent chacun de leur côté un moyen de libérer les dragons prisonnier, quand Rustik trouva un levier.

\- J'ai trouvé Harold. S'exclama-t-il en enclenchant le levier vers le bas.

\- Oh non ! RUSTIK !

Rustik eu juste le temps de se retourner, qu'une grille venait de descendre du plafond enfermant Harold dans une des cavités.

\- Tient bon Harold. Je vais te sortir de là.

Il enclenche de nouveau le levier vers le haut. Cependant son action n'a pas l'effet escompté. De la fumée violette s'échappe du sol. Harold et Krokmou tente de détruire la grille, mais elle est à l'épreuve des dragons. Rustik se précipite sur la grille et tente lui aussi de l'ouvrir sans succès.

\- Rustik sort de la grotte …. Va chercher de l'aide. Lui ordonna une dernière fois Harold d'une voix faible.

Impuissant, Rustik voyait son ami s'écrouler inconscient dans la cavité. Il rejoignit rapidement Crochefer et tous deux s'envolèrent le plus vite possible en direction de la rive, laissant leurs amis seuls.

Arriver sur la rive, les autres furent étonné de voir Rustik rentrer seul. Mais ils comprirent rapidement que quelque chose n'était pas normal, voyant le visage paniqué de Rustik. Astrid se précipita sur Rustik.

\- Rustik où est Harold ?

\- Il…. Il est sur l'île.

\- Comment ça sur l'île. Il c'est fait capturer ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Rustik que c'est il passer. Tu vas me dire tous de suite nom de Tort. s'énerva Astrid.

Face au regard meurtrier de Astrid il dégluti et se pressa de raconter la mission avec Harold.

\- Nous sommes allés sur l'île que j'ai découvert ce matin. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés il n'y avait plus de chasseurs. Nous avons seulement découvert des dragons prisonniers. Alors on a essayé de les libérer, vous connaissait Harold ? toujours à vouloir sauver les dragons.

\- Rustik concentre toi, ordonna la blonde

\- alors que je pensais avoir trouvé le levier pour ouvrir les cage, c'est l'inverse qui est arrivé et Harold c'est retrouvé enfermé dans une des prisons et ensuite quand 'ai voulu ouvrir la grille, un étrange gaz s'est rependu dans la pièce et Harold est tombé inconscient.

\- Et il tes pas venu à l'idée de le sortir de là et de rentrer ensemble.

\- C'est lui qui m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher.

\- Et depuis quand tu obéi au ordre ?! s'exclama Astrid à bout de nerf.

Astrid était énervée. Harold avait le chic de toujours se mettre en danger. Et elle ne supportait pas de le savoir en danger. et depuis quand un Jorgenson obéissait au ordre d'un Haddock ? Elle devait vite réfléchir à un moyen de sauver Harold.

« Haddock tu as intérêt à ce qu'on te retrouve vivant sinon j'irai te chercher au Walhalla pour te tuer moi-même » pensait Astrid.

\- Préparez vos affaire on part dans 20 min.

Personne ne répondit et s'exécuta ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la valkyrie et voulant tous aller sauver leurs amis.

Après avoir vite préparé ses affaires, Ingrid s'approcha de son amie.

\- On va le retrouver. Harold est fort il va s'en sortir. Et puis Krokmou est avec lui.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne le sens pas ce coup. C'est comme si c'était évident. Et si c'était un piège de Viggo ?

Ingrid voyait très bien l'inquiétude de sa meilleure amie. Astrid avez beau niez ses sentiments, mais Ingrid savait très bien que la relation des deux dragonniers allait bien au-delà de la simple amitié. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient faire le premier pas pour avouer leurs sentiments.

Quand toute la bande fut prêtent ils décollèrent tout en suivant Rustik qui les guida jusqu'à l'île des chasseurs. Le voyage fut silencieux, tous inquiet pour leurs amis. Quand la petite troupe arriva, Rustik paniqua voyant la pièce vide.

\- Oh non, non, non, il était là je vous assure, dis leur Crochefer.

\- Grouawwwwh, grogna Crochefer

\- Ha ne t'inquiète pas petit Rustik, je suis sûr que Stoik te pardonnera d'avoir perdu son fils unique. Fit Cranedur avec ironie.

\- Crane, ce n'est pas de moment de faire de l'humour, s'exclama Astrid avec énervement. Nous devons les retrouver et vite.

\- Mmmh intéressant.

\- Qu'es qui est intéressant Varek, s'impatiente Astrid.

\- Des limaces de mer.

\- Et qu'es ce qu'on doit comprendre ? rétorqua Rustik.

\- Ils ont attiré les dragons dans ces cavité et ils les ont ensuite endormi avec du gaz de racines de dragon.

\- Mais pourquoi les endormir ? Demanda Astrid.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de les garder calme pour pouvoir les transporter. Expliqua Ingrid.

\- Donc Harold et Krokmou sont en direction de Thor seul sais où. Paniqua Rustik.

\- Je pense savoir où ils ont été emmené, Réfléchit Ingrid. Il y a un port d'attache commercial des chasseurs au sud de cette île.

Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Tous à vos dragons, ordonna Astrid.

Astrid sentait son cœur se resserrer et un mauvais pressentiment l'atteignait alors qu'ils s'envolaient tous vers le port commerciale suivant cette fois Ingrid.

« Je te promets Harold qu'on te retrouvera. Tu ne peux pas partir sans que je t'aie avoué quelque chose d'important. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle laissa coulait une larme sur ça joue et se jura de ne pas arrêter de le chercher tant qu'Harold ne serait pas rentré avec eux.

* * *

Harold se réveilla avec une terrible migraine et essaya de ce souvenir ce qu'il c'était passer. Il se souvenait de la mission avec Rustik, et ensuite qu'il c'était retrouvait accidentellement prisonnier. Et enfin il revoyait cette étrange fumé violette puis plus rien. C'était le trou noir. Il tenta de se relever mais remarqua rapidement qu'il était attaché avec des chaînes au poignet l'empêchant de totalement se lever. Il regarda autour de lui et chercha Krokmou du regard, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Harold commença à paniquait. Où était passé Krokmou. Quelque chose de grave aller lui arrivé, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il se calma un peu et analysa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouver. Il faisait sombre et humide. En face de lui se trouvait la porte avec pour seul ouverture, un rectangle de la taille d'une paire d'yeux.

Harold devait rapidement trouver un moyen de s'évader et d'allait délivrer Krokmou. Il observa les cadenas. Pour un forgeron çà ne devait pas être difficile de les ouvrir. Mais Harold désenchanta vite, ne trouvant pas de faiblesse à ces cadenas. Abandonnant, Harold entendit un hurlement caractéristique et familier.

\- KROKMOU ! hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il essaya de se débattre pour briser ses chaînes mais c'était sans succès. Quelque minute plus tard il aperçut de nouveau ce gaz violet s'échappait du sol de ça prison

\- Oh non encore ? murmura-t-il désespéré en sombrant de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Quand Harold se réveilla de nouveau, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule. Mais bien sur un bateau. Que faisait-il sur un bateau. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Viggo Grimborn se trouvait debout devant lui.

\- Harold, mon ami un plaisir de te voir enfin réveiller.

\- Plaisir non partagé Viggo. Où est Krokmou ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harold. Ton Fury nocturne est en sécurité avec moi. C'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiétait.

\- Que vas-tu nous faire. Laisse Krokmou partir ou tu le regretteras. Menaça Harold d'une voix glacial.

\- Non vois-tu ton très cher Dragon, vas me rapporter énormément d'argent. Du plus tu ne seras plus là pour te mettre au travers de mon chemin.

\- Que vas-tu me faire ? me Tuer ? mes amis se vengeront.

\- Harold, Harold, Harold. je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais sans doute aurait tu préférais. Là où je t'envoie, se sera pire que la mort. Répondis calmement Viggo d'une voix dénué de toute émotion.

Harold Paniqua. Viggo était complètement fou. Qu'allais-t-il faire de lui. Qu'es ce qui pouvait être pire qu'être tuer ?

\- Ou m'envoies-tu Viggo ? demanda Harold d'une voix tremblante.

\- Là où personne ne pourra tu retrouver? ni tes amis, ni ta famille, personne. je t'envoie au sud mon ami.

\- Au… au …AU SUD ? MAIS IL N'Y A RIEN AU SUD. RELÂCHE MOI. RELÂCHE KROKMOU.

Harold avait perdu tous son sang-froid, et il avait peur. Il n'y avait rient au delà de l'archipel. Même les marchant n'allait pas aussi loin. Viggo se délecté de cette vue, celle ou son ennemi était enfin à sa merci. Viggo décida même de jouer encore un peu avec les nerfs du dragonnier.

\- Je te laisse un dernier choix Harold Haddock. Soit je garde le Fury Nocturne et tu as ma parole qu'il sera bien traité, ou bien…,Viggo fait mine de réfléchir, son index tapotant son menton et s'exclama, où bien je libère le dragon mais en échange je kidnappe cette jolie blonde et sa jolie dragonne. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? ah oui Astrid. En revanche je ne te promets pas un traitement de faveur pour celle-là. La dragonne aura la vie sauve tant quelle me rapporte de l'argent mais pour la jeune et douce Astrid ce sera différent. Elle servira du divertissement à mes hommes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors quand penses-tu ?

En prononçant ces mots, Viggo avait bien vu le regard du dragonnier se remplir d'effroi. Il jubilait. Harold n'avait jamais été autant effrayé de toute sa vie. Ce cinglé, lui demandait de choisir entre son meilleur ami et la fille pour laquelle il avait des sentiments. Et il voyait très bien ce que Viggo voulais dire et il était hors de question que quelqu'un touche à Astrid. Krokmou le comprendrait.

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Viggo. Si tu touches un seul cheveu d'Astrid et de sa dragonne je te retrouverai et je te tuerai de mes mains.

\- J'avais raison. Tu es amoureux de cette fille. A l'amour nous fait faire bien des chose. Mais soit. On gardera le dragon et je te promets qu'il restera en vie et je n'ai qu'une parole. Enfin tous ne tiens cas lui.

Viggo avait gagné et il était ravi. Le Fury était en sa possession et le dragonnier partait pour une terre que personne dans cette région ne soupçonnait l'existence. Personne ne le retrouverait.

Viggo se retourna vers ces hommes et leur ordonna d'attacher Harold dans la cale. Alors que se dernier se débattait tant bien que mal pour se libérer, Viggo s'approcha d'Harold il lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage le laissant inconscient et en sang sur place. Sur ce geste, il se retourna, un sourire sadique et ravi gravé sur ses lèvres et sortit du bateau et ordonna au capitaine de prendre le large.

Viggo observa le bateau s'éloigner, et quand il ne le vis plus, il se mit à rire, d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Même son frère Ryker, recula d'un pas. Son frère semblait posséder, mais au fond de lui, il était aussi ravi de s'être enfin débarrassait du dragonnier que personne ne reverrai.


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. les 2 premiers chapitre sont largement inspiré de l'épisode de la série. j'ai extrait certaine réplique de la série, mais aprés celui là je m'en décroche totalement et la suite ne sort que de mon imagination. n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Disclaimer: tout les personnage et l'univers dragons appartiennent a Dreamworks. Seul l'histoire m'appartient et se sera ainsi pour tout les chapitre.

* * *

\- Nous y sommes. C'est l'un des ports commerciaux des chasseurs. Ils sauront où Harold et Krokmou on était emmené. S'exclama Ingrid.

\- ATTENTION LES DRAGONNIERS EN APPROCHE, Hurla l'un des gardes à ses confrères.

Les jeunes dragonniers ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de tirer leurs flèches empoisonnées, que un par un ils attrapèrent un chasseur et leur posèrent une question.

\- Où est le Fury Nocturne, demanda Ingrid au garde qu'elle avait attrapé.

Ce dernier resta muet nul impressionné par la dragonne et le regard menaçant de la dragonnière aux cheveux charbon. Enervé par l'attitude du chasseur, Ingrid fit comprendre à Sonnovent, d'envoyer l'homme dans la mer. Ce que la dragonne fit avec joie.

\- Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait, vous pourriez me dire où a été emmené le Fury Nocturne, demanda Varek toujours trop poliment à un garde posté sur une tour.

Pour simple réponse, le chasseur pointa son arbalète et tira ses flèches sur Varek qui esquiva facilement.

\- Faut croire que non.

D'un signe de son cavalier, Bouledogue cracha de la lave sur la tour qui s'effondra rapidement emportant les gardes. Bredouille, le duo s'en alla rejoindre les autres.

Rustik et les jumeaux avait réussi à en capturer un mais comme les autres, il refusa de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'ils essayaient par tous les moyens de le faire parler, par des méthodes efficaces longuement pratiqué par les jumeaux, Astrid atterrit à coté deux et déclara :

\- Un autre chasseur a fini par dire exactement où sont Harold et Krokmou. Aller c'est parti. On y va.

Alors que les jumeaux partait dans une de leur nouvelle dispute sans intérêt en suivant Rustik et Astrid, le chasseur se libérer, et couru rapidement prévenir un messager que les dragonniers était au courant de tout et qu'il fallait prévenir Ryker et Viggo. Les dragonniers allaient attaquer les combats de dragons.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que les jeunes vikings attendait derrière des rochers en silence, les chasseurs avaient envoyé une terreur terrible en aéropostale, que les dragonniers se dépêchèrent de rattraper.

\- Si mes déductions sont exactes, je dirais qu'Astrid a menti à ce chasseur pour qu'il envoie le dragon, et comme ça nous pouvions le suivre. Beau boulot. Commenta Cognedur.

\- Entre limier on dit que c'est une filature. Argumenta Cranedur.

\- Entre abrutit on dit que c'est les jumeaux. Se moqua Rustik.

\- Et voilà ! les affaires reprennent. S'exclama de nouveau Cranedur.

Astrid souriait. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille et le chasseur était tombé dans son piège. Maintenant le dragon aéropostal allait les conduire directement à l'endroit où était retenu prisonnier leur ami et son dragon.

Au bout de quelques temps, et voyant la nuit tomber, les jumeaux attrapèrent le petit dragon. Astrid pris la lettre accroché aux pattes du petit terreur, et commença à lire.

\- Des combats de dragons ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Harold et Krokmou on était emmenés dans une arène de combat de dragon.

\- Forcé des dragons à se battre ? c'est inhumain, commenta Varek presque pour lui-même.

\- Oui, et imaginez si les viking apprennent qu'il y a un Fury nocturne. Le public sera en délire. Affirma Ingrid.

\- Krokmou et Harold on besoins de nous, alors on y va genre tout feu tout flamme…. Commença Rustik

\- ...Et on fait tout péter, termina les Jumeaux en cœur.

\- Non se serait du délire, expliqua Ingrid. Regarder les chaînes du dôme. Nous ne pourrons pas y rentrer sans se faire tuer. On devrait retourner à la rive pour la nuit et mettre un plan en place.

\- Oui Ingrid à raison les gars. Acquiesça Astrid à contre cœur. Nous ne serons pas du grande aide à Harold si on se fait tuer. On rentre.

Tous firent demi-tour. Astrid regardait une dernière fois le dôme, ne voulant pas laisser Harold aux mains des chasseurs plus longtemps. Ingrid s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu sais que l'on ne peut rien faire Astrid.

\- Oui je sais mais le laisser là. C'est comme si on l'abandonnait. Et puis imagine les tortures qu'ils pourraient lui faire. S'il lui arrivait malheur je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Oui tu as raison. La voie grave et le regard noir, Astrid prononça. C'est la faute de Rustik. Si on ne retrouve pas Harold, je tue Rustik de mes mains.

Sur ceux les deux amie firent demi-tour, et s'éloignèrent de l'arène. Rustik qui avait entendu la menace d'Astrid déglutie. Mais au font il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul, Harold serait avec eux ce soir. Et Rustik s'en voulait énormément. Même si lui et Harold n'était pas les meilleurs amis, il avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui. Mais ça même Harold l'ignorait et surement que jamais Rustik ne l'avouerait.

* * *

Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais Astrid était déjà debout. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit pour élaborer un plan. Ensuite Astrid avait ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Sauf qu'Astrid, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop inquiète pour Harold. L'angoisse de ne pas le revoir, la saisie.

Astrid repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ingrid à son retour parmi les dragonniers :

 _« - Parlons de gens sympa, Harold par exemple ?_

 _\- Pourquoi en parler, avait répondu Astrid l'air gêné._

 _\- Astrid la vie est trop court, alors arrête de perdre ton temps, exprime ce que tu ressens pour lui, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. »_

Ingrid avait raison la vie était trop courte, et maintenant qu'Harold était en danger, Astrid ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans Harold. Il avait fallu qu'il disparaisse pour qu'elle s'avoue ses sentiments pour lui. Elle se trouvait pitoyable. Quand Harold serai sauvé, elle se promit d'enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle entendit le groupe d'amis s'approchait, elle sécha les larmes traitresse qui avait osez mouiller son visage et se retourna vers eux.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? s'exclama Astrid quand ils furent devant elle.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Et c'est soudés pour leur ami, que les dragonniers s'envolèrent en direction de l'arène. Le voyage se passa en silence, tous remarquant la détresse d'Astrid, malgré ses faibles tentatives de se cacher.

Ils leur avaient fallu moins de temps pour y arrivé cette fois ci. Le plan c'était que les jumeaux usent de leur talent de détective pour neutraliser les deux gardes de l'entrée. Ensuite Astrid et Ingrid devait aller à la prison où été détenu les dragons et chercher celle qui retenait Harold et Krokmou, et ensuite Varek et Rustik devait faire peur au public et grâce à la force combiné de leur dragon, arracher les chaîne qui enfermaient le dôme et ainsi libérer tous les dragons.

Les Jumeaux s'approchèrent des deux gardes à l'entrée et commencèrent leur numéro de détective.

\- Messieurs, nous sommes les Thorston et Thorston…... commença Cranedur

\- …..les lignés extraordinaire, Termina Cognedur.

\- Pour tout vous dire, on file un dangereux suspect qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Si vous nous aidez je vous décocterait une belle récompense.

\- Hum une récompense tu dis ? demanda l'un des gardes quelque peu suspicieux.

\- Oh oui de la caillasse en or. C'est du tout cuit. Alors vous voulez bien nous aider à capturer notre suspect ?

\- D'accord mais d'abord je veux voir la caillasse. Ordonna l'autre garde

\- Mais oui bien sûr c'est justement en haut, expliqua Cognedur en montrant du doigt le sommet du rocher.

Les gardes levèrent les yeux vers l'endroit où le doigt de la jumelle montrait, mais tous ce qu'ils virent c'est un braguettaure avec un rocher dans chaque bouche. Prout et Pète, sur ordre de leurs humains, lâchèrent les rochers sur les deux gardes.

En même temps, Astrid et Ingrid étaient parvenues aux prisons en ayant au passage, mis K.O. deux gardes. Astrid appela en vain Harold qui ne répondait pas. Mais quel ne fut pas l'horreur quand les filles virent Krokmou rentrer dans l'arène pour se battre contre un dragon inconnu des dragonniers. C'était un dragon Jaune et marron, avec une queue portant un dard. Mais la surprise fût plus grande pour les filles quand le dragon sépara sa queue en 3 queues portant chacune d'elle aussi un dard. Un viking debout dans les gradins annonça le combat du Fury nocturne contre un triple Stryke.

\- Je ne sais pas où se trouve Harold, mais on doit faire quelque chose. Ce sont des combat à mort, et c'est soit Krokmou se fait tuer, ou bien c'est lui qui va tuer. S'exclama Ingrid.

\- Oui. Krokmou devrait m'écouter. Avec Tempête on va essayer de le calmer. Pendant ce temps-là libère les trois dragons qui sont là, répondis Astrid en pointant du doigt la prison ou situait Krokmou cinq minute avant et où se trouver un Gronkle, un cauchemar monstrueux et un rasolame.

\- OK on se retrouve dans l'arène.

Astrid observait Krokmou. Il semblait dans un état second. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus qu'un trait fin, comme celle des dragons sauvages et il se battait contre l'autre dragon avec une férocité sans pareil. Jamais Astrid ne l'avait vu si …Sauvage. Elle se rappela par la même occasion, se pourquoi il était aussi craint lors des années où les viking se battait avec les dragons. Il pouvait vraiment être le dragon le plus effrayant dans ce moment-là. C'est quand Krokmou pris l'avantage sur son adversaire et qu'il se préparait à cracher une boule de plasma, qu'Astrid revint dans le présent et l'appela pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Sachant que tout comme son maître, si il tuer, Krokmou ne s'en remettrait pas.

\- Krokmou non. NOOONNNNNN. Finit-elle par hurler vu le manque de réaction du Fury.

Krokmou revint à lui une fraction de seconde en entendant son prénom, puis se concentra de nouveau sur son combat.

\- Tempête aide moi. Je n'ai pas assez d'influence sur lui. Il n'y a qu'Harold qui puisse le stopper.

Tempête comprenant le désarroi de son amie humaine, et ne supportant pas de voir son ami dragon dans cette position, et sachant très bien que Krokmou ne souhaiterait pas tuer un de ses congénères, elle grogna dans sa direction.

Krokmou, reconnaissant l'appel de son amie Tempête, et plongeant son regard dans celui, suppliant de son « adversaire » revient à lui totalement au grand soulagement d'Astrid et d'Ingrid qui avait fini de libérer les dragons et qui regardé la scène derrière les grilles de la prison. Au même moment un soupire déçus retentit dans les gradins. Varek et Rustik, arrivèrent et firent fuir les spectateurs leur lançant toute sorte d'insultes.

Ingrid ordonna aux dragons de pulvériser la porte de leur prison donnant sur l'arène. Tous sortirent, et pendant ce temps-là Bouledogre et Crochefer avaient saisi les chaînes du dôme, et de toute leur force avaient tiré dessus pour l'arracher. Le rasolame, le Cauchemar Monstrueux et le gronk en captivité, s'envolèrent vers la liberté alors que le Tripe stryke lui resté à côté de Krokmou.

\- Tu es libre maintenant, lui expliqua Astrid avec délicatesse.

\- Il doit être en captivité depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'es la liberté. Analysa Varek.

Le dragon se frotta à Krokmou lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'à tous les humains qu'il souhaitait rester avec ceux qui l'avais libéré. Krokmou regarda le groupe d'humain et remarqua l'absence de l'humain chère à son cœur. Il commença à s'agitait et tenta de faire comprendre à Astrid qu'Harold était en danger.

Astrid qui remarqua le comportement étrange de Krokmou déclara.

\- Les gars on n'a pas trouvé Harold, et Krokmou semble agité. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- J'ai vu Ryker et Viggo plus loin. Allons leur poser quelque question. Proposa Rustik.

\- OK, mais avant il faut mettre Krokmou en sécurité. Mais il faut voler avec lui.

\- C'est bon je vais le faire, se proposa Ingrid. Je vous attendrai avec Krokmou, Sonnovent, et lui, dit-elle en pointant le nouveau dragon. Sur l'île que l'on a repérée plus au nord.

\- D'accord mais sois prudente. Lui dit Astrid inquiète.

Elle serra dans ses bras sa meilleure amie, et la regarda monter sur Krokmou qui, pour une fois, ne disait rien comprenant que pour sa sécurité et celle d'Harold, il devait s'éloigner avec Ingrid de cet endroit.

Elle inspira un grand coup quand elle vit disparaître Ingrid et les trois dragons au-dessus des nuages, et ordonna au quatre autre de grimpaient sur leurs dragons.

Ils repérèrent rapidement Viggo et son frère sur le port prêt à prendre le large.

\- VIGGO ! cria Astrid.

\- Astrid ! Je me demandais quand es ce que j'allais voir la petite troupe arriver.

\- OU EST HAROLD !

\- Pas aussi calme que notre ami, murmura-t-il pour lui et son frère. Tu vois Astrid, il se pourrait que ton petit ami soit parti pour un long voyage.

\- NON ! TU MENS ! Astrid imaginait le pire et les larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez aux coins des yeux azur de la blonde.

\- Non Astrid je ne mens jamais. Tu dois pensait qu'il est mort, je me trompe ? mais je ne suis pas sadique au point de te faire croire cela. Il n'est pas mort mais bientôt se sera tout comme. Votre ami est bien loin à l'heure où je vous parle.

\- OU À TU ENVOYER HAROLD ? PARLE OU JE TE TUE.

Comme pour soutenir son amie, Tempête envoya plusieurs épines au pied des deux frères. Viggo observait la jeune viking, et soupira. Elle aurait fait un divertissement parfait pour ses hommes. Mais il n'avait qu'une parole. Et bien qui était conscient d'avoir encore une fois perdu le dragon, et se dit que faire souffrir la fille mentalement serai plus divertissant pour lui. Surtout qu'elle semblait tout autant éprise de ce jeune Harold que lui l'était d'elle.

\- Belle Astrid, si tu me tue, tu ne sauras pas ou il est. Se sera vraiment dommage pour toi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne le reverras plus. Et si par chance tu le retrouve, il ne sera plus le même. Je pense même que si mon plan fonctionne, et te tuera. Déclara Viggo un sourire en coin des lèvres.

\- Viggo tu vas nous le payer. Quoi que tu lui fasses, Harold ne nous fera jamais de mal à nous ou aux dragons. s'exclama Astrid légèrement paniqué.

\- En est tu vraiment sûr ma chère Astrid ? il a déjà fait du mal à un dragon avant son long voyage. Sache que jusqu'à la fin il t'aura protégé au détriment de son meilleur ami. Il a du faire un choix, et il l'a fait. Et comme toujours, il ne m'a pas déçu.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Ha Astrid, Astrid, Astrid que de questions. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Là je suis attendu. A bientôt beauté viking.

\- VIGGO NON ! EMPÊCHER LES DE NE DOIT PAS NOUS ÉCHAPPER ! Hurla telle aux autres dragonniers.

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts, Viggo parvint à s'échapper sous les yeux impuissants d'Astrid et de ses amis. L'accumulation de différents sentiments en deux jours plus le fait que Viggo avait réussi à s'échapper les laissant avec autant de doute sur l'avenir de leur ami, Astrid éclata en sanglot. Jamais les autres ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état. Cognedur s'approcha de son amie pour la réconforter même ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Elle sauta sur Tempête et enlaça son amie. Astrid se blotti dans bras de son amie, et appréciant se réconfort, se détendit légèrement et regardait le bateau des frères Grimborn disparaître à l'horizon.

Quand elle fut calme et que Cognedur avait repris place sur Prout, ils s'éloignèrent de cette maudite île et rejoignirent Ingrid plus au nord les attendant sur une petite île. Les voyants approchés, Ingrid compris que quelque chose n'allais pas. Sa meilleure amie avait les yeux gonflé et rouge. Des traces de larmes étaient marquées sur ses joues. Ingrid se précipita sur Astrid et la pris dans ses bras. Ingrid avait peur. Voir ses amis si effondré n'annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il est …. Commença Ingrid n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

\- Non. Mais on ne sait pas où il est. Répondis Astrid en regardant son amie dans les yeux. Viggo nous a simplement dis qu'il était très loin.

\- Et il n'a rien dis d'autre ?

\- Non.

Astrid ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme lisant dans ses pensées Ingrid pris les devants.

\- On rentre à la rive et on réfléchira à comment allez sauver Harold.

Les quatre jeunes acquiescèrent, tous dans un état second ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de Viggo. Toute l'équipe, humain comme dragons repartit le cœur lourd sur la rive avec Krokmou mais sans celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef, leur ami, leur frère ou même leur conquérant, Harold.


	3. chapitre 3

voila un nouveau chapitre.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je me fixe un ou deux chapitre par semaine et posté soit les vendredi ou les weekend. voilà n'hésitaient surtout pas à me donner vos avis. première histoire et bien que de ma tête elle soit complète, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à mettre à l'écrit. donc vos avis aussi bien négatif que positif m'aideront à progresser.

 _(blablabla: Latin)_

réponse au review:

cyclonedragons: Je te remercie encore pour ton avis qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir et qui va me donner envie de continuer en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours. et pour le drama nous verrons bien que j'ai du mal à faire souffrir mes personnage, je m'y tenterait peut être.

Invité Candice: merci d'avoir laisser ton avis il compte beaucoup pour moi.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand Harold se réveilla, ils étaient déjà loin de l'île. Toujours les yeux fermé, Harold ressentit le mouvement du bateau sur une mer un peu agité. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils naviguaient et il avait peur. Il avait beau avoir découvert que le monde était plus vaste au-delà de l'archipel en découvrant notamment l'île que lui et ses amis avaient renommé la rive du Dragon, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que le monde aille encore plus loin au sud. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'inconnu lui faisait peur. Harold pensait à Krokmou et à ses amis, et surtout à Astrid. Il se demandait si à l'heure actuelle, Krokmou était sauvé, et si Viggo avait tenu parole. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Pensant encore plus à Astrid, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments avant. Bien que ses sentiment ai pu la mettre en danger, il avait toujours eu peur qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques et avait préféré garder les sentiments amoureux pour la jeune viking par peur de perdre cette belle amitié qu'ils les unissaient. Et maintenant il était en direction d'un monde inconnu, gardant ainsi se secret ne sachant pas si un jour il aurait l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments.

Les jours passait inlassablement, le menant toujours plus loin de chez lui. Tous les jours cependant Harold avait droit à une seule présence humaine, ce qui lui faisait passer le temps, bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance. C'était l'un des serviteurs du capitaine du navire, qui lui apporté midi et soir à manger et qui restait quelque temps avec lui. Au début ils restaient silencieux puis les jours passant, ils avaient commencé à parler ensemble. Harold avait appris qu'il s'appelait Marius, qu'il avait 20 ans et qu'il était le serviteur du seigneur Aaron, un homme puissant dans la ville de Rome. C'était un jeune homme plutôt grand et fin. Il avait de long cheveux Blond qui lui arrivé au-dessous des épaules et avait les yeux bleu marine. Il expliqua à Harold qu'il pouvait parler la langue des vikings grâce aux nombreux voyage qu'il faisait avec le capitaine du bateau. Ce qui amusé le plus le viking c'était l'accent avec lequel il prononcé certain mot.

\- Et quelle langue parles-tu dans ton pays ? demanda Harold.

\- Sur Rome et dans tout le pays ainsi que les pays frontaliers nous parlons le latin.

\- Et c'est dur à parler ? questionna Harold

\- Non. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre. Comme ça tu auras quelque base en arrivant.

Harold acquiesça. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de rester bien longtemps dans ce pays, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'avoir quelque base linguistique du pays dans lequel il allait débarquer, pourrai fortement lui servir. Malgré sa peur et son malheur, Harold était aussi excité de découvrir de nouvelle culture, et chaque jour Marius lui apprenait les bases du latin qu'Harold trouvait plutôt compliqué. Quand Marius n'était pas avec lui, le viking essayé de mettre en place un plan pour s'échapper et retourné chez lui. Mais tous ses plan était plus ou moins compliqué, et sans Krokmou Harold se sentait vraiment seul et nul.

Depuis qu'Harold était enchaîné dans la cale de se bateau, une véritable soif de vengeance avait pris possession de son cœur envers Viggo. Il était prêt à le faire souffrir voir même à le tuer. Jamais Harold n'avait eu de sombre pensée envers ses ennemis, lui qui se disait être un homme de paix. Que ça soit Alvin ou Dagur, il les avait battu grâce à son intelligence et à des stratégies, mais Viggo était allé bien trop loin et était sans aucun doute un adversaire aussi intelligent que lui pour espérer le battre aussi facilement. Viggo et Harold menait un combat d'un niveau bien plus supérieur depuis quelque temps et le brun avait certes perdu une bataille, mais il n'avait pas perdu la guerre. Et Viggo mangerait bientôt la poussière.

Après un mois de navigation le bateau accostait enfin au port de Rome. Harold était mitigé entre avoir hâte de découvrir cette ville dont Marius n'avait pas arrêté de parler ou avoir peur ne sachant pas ce qu'on lui réserver. Il était loin d'être idiot et même les vikings avait entendu parler de l'esclavage et des conditions atroce dans lesquels ils vivaient.

Un des gardes vint détacher les chaînes d'Harold pour les raccrocher ensuite à sa ceinture. Le brun était attaché comme un chien à son maître. Quand ils sortirent enfin du bateau suivi par Marius et tout l'équipage, Harold fût ébloui par le soleil et ressentie soudainement la chaleur de ce dernier. Il ne faisait jamais aussi chaud sur Beurk. Il sentait au bout de quelque minute des gouttes de sueur perlé sur son front tellement la chaleur qu'il ressentait était intense. Son geôlier l'emmena plus loin, traversant plusieurs ruelles bondait de monde, tous habillé avec de drôle de tunique. Harold n'avait pas trop le temps d'admirer ce qui l'entourait, mais fut quand même frappé par leur style vestimentaire. En plus son »maître » avait décidé de marcher assez rapidement, et après avoir passé un mois dans la cale d'un bateau, les jambes du viking semblait avoir du mal à le porter. Surtout sa jambe imputée appuyé sur sa prothèse en métal qui avait perdu l'habitude d'être utilisé. Harold avait l'impression d'être retourné 3 ans dans le passer quand il avait dû réapprendre à marcher.

\- Ou es ce qu'il m'emmène, demanda discrètement Harold à Marius.

\- Je pense savoir mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Marius avait reconnu le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Ils allaient en direction de palais de son maître mais il n'était pas sûr quant à la destination du brun qui pouvait toujours être emmené ailleurs. Il s'était pris d'affection pour le brun et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Jamais un bateau ne prenait le large pour revenir les cales vides avec une seule personne. Le brun devait être spécial, ou devait être l'ennemi d'une personne importante pour être envoyé ici, où personne ne le retrouverait.

Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un palais, et le geôlier demanda audience un seigneur Aaron.

\- Votre seigneurie, pardonner-moi de vous dérangeait mais j'ai un colis pour vous.

Harold n'en revenait pas il était considéré comme un colis, l'équivalent d'une marchandise.

\- Oui merci. Capitaine ?

\- Octavius, mon seigneur.

\- Bien vous pouvez partir. Marius emmène ce jeune homme dans sa nouvelle chambre. Mais avant fait lui prendre un bain. Ordonna le seigneur Aaron au blond. Ah ces vikings, aucune hygiène. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harold qui avait entendu, ce raidis, en même temps être prisonnier un mois dans une cale de bateau ne permettait pas le grand luxe de l'hygiène. Mais ce qui le mis le plus en colère fût d'apprendre que son geôlier était en fait le capitaine du bateau, et que Marius, celui qu'il considérait presque comme un ami, était en fait le serviteur de se seigneur à la noix. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à cet homme assis sur son trône, Marius lui fait signe de le suivre pour ne pas s'attirer de problème.

\- Alors comme ça tu es le serviteur de ce mec ? tu étais au courant depuis le début n'es ce pas, cracha avec haine brun au blond ce qui étonna Marius.

\- Non bien sûr que non. Se défendait-il. Je ne savais pas. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas le pire des maître.

\- Je n'ai pas de maître.

\- Harold si tu veux survivre, il faut que tu fasses profil bas et que tu fasses tous ce qu'Aaron exigera de toi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Marius. J'ai été envoyé ici par mon pire ennemie qui veut ma peau. Donc je doute que ma vie ici soit aussi paisible que la tienne.

Marius ne répondis rien au fond Harold avait peut-être raison. La personne qui l'avait envoyé avait peut-être d'autre projet pour lui. Il croisa le regard du brun étincelant de colère. Il ne chercha donc plus à parler et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Le duo arriva enfin à la salle de bain. Harold resta stupéfait dans l'entrée. Ce que les romains appelaient « salle de bain » était une très grande pièce ou se trouver sur la droite un muret avec une dizaine de vasque dominé par un très long miroir. Au fond de la pièce, plusieurs baignoire séparé par des murs avec sur le devant des grands rideaux beige pour l'intimité. Sur la gauche se trouver des petites pièces de 4 m ² pour se changer, toujours cacher par des rideaux. Harold n'en revenait pas. Sur Beurk, leurs salles de bains se résumé à un grand bac en bois remplie par l'eau chaude chauffé dans la cheminé, en bref ce n'était surement pas le même luxe.

Marius avait rempli une baignoire ou l'eau chaude créer une petite fumée et avait déposé le savon sur le rebord ainsi qu'une grande serviette blanche. Après avoir fini d'admirer cette pièce, Harold se dirigea vers la baignoire et commença à se déshabiller. Marius laissa le brun se déshabiller, en sortant de la pièce, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au viking en prenant ses habits. Marius rougis légèrement et sorti de la pièce. Depuis quelque jour il avait tendance à ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Perdu dans ses pensées il entendit une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le brun l'appeler. Il rentra doucement dans la salle, et se retrouva face au brun qui portait seulement la serviette autour de sa taille et qui était torse nu. Marius se surpris à détaillé le torse finement musclé et se gifla mentalement pour regarder le brun dans les yeux.

\- Oui Harold il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

\- Ben tu es parti avec mes habits. Et donc je n'ai rien à me mettre.

\- Oups désolé, heu…. Je reviens. S'excusa rapidement Marius le rose aux joues.

Harold qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard du blond sur lui, ne comprenais pas sa soudaine gêne mais ni fît pas plus cas que ça. Quelque minute plus tard, le blond revint avec des vêtements en tissus blanc. Marius lui expliqua que les vêtements était fait en lin et que c'était une matière très légère et agréable à porter. Harold fût surpris de voir que le vêtement en question était simplement une tunique avec une ceinture et un sous vêtement.

\- Euh… c'est une blague. Je ne peux pas mette ça. S'exclama-t-il horrifié

\- Désolé c'est la tenue qu'on doit mettre.

\- Mais tu es en pantalon toi.

\- Et je vais devoir me changer. Le pantalon est autorisé seulement quand nous parton en voyage dans le nord. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour tes habits. Je vais les nettoyer et les ranger dans un endroit où personne ne les retrouvera.

Harold qui avait remarqué le style vestimentaire quelque peu étrange de ce pays et qui pensait garder sa tenue, se résigna et laissa tomber sa serviette puis enfila sa tunique sous le regard de Marius qui rougissait de plus belle. Elle lui arrivé au-dessus des genoux ce qui le mit mal à l'aise mais heureusement qu'il était autorisé à porter un sous vêtement. Il ajusta ensuite la ceinture autour de sa taille et se retourna vers Marius quelque peu gêner par cette tenue dans laquelle il se sentait nu.

\- Bon aller suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Et ne t'en fait personne ne fera attention à toi dans cette tenue. Lui adressa Marius avec un sourire.

Harold ne posa pas de résistance. Il avait compris que la ville était grande et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper aussi facilement. Le mieux c'était de se comportait comme Marius lui avait suggéré et de d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette ville. Son plan d'évasion devait être parfait et prendrait malheureusement pas mal de temps à être mis en place.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent enfin face à une porte en bois. Le bond l'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans une toute petite pièce. Au fond de cette pièce se trouver un lit en bois avec juste une couverture et un coussin. Sur la gauche une petit armoire, et sur la droite une vasque.

Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais pour dormir cela suffirait largement.

\- Tu vois chez d'autre seigneur, les esclaves dorment dans des grands dortoirs tous ensemble, et certain dorment sur le sol avec juste une couverture pour se couvrir. C'est pour ça que dans notre malheur nous avons la chance d'être les serviteurs du seigneur Aaron.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui je t'écoute.

\- Tout le monde ici parle ma langue ?

\- Non. Le seigneur la parle parce qu'il a déjà eu affaire avec des viking et aussi avec beaucoup de personne de différent horizons, du coup il parle plusieurs langue. Il y en a même que je ne comprends pas encore.

\- Ha d'accord.

\- Vient je t'emmène manger. Nous irons voir le seigneur ensuite pour connaitre tes fonction. Chaque serviteur à sa fonction.

Harold acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Mais à la mention du seigneur, de son soi-disant maitre, une boule dans son ventre se forma. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait une condition d'esclave.

Arrivé à la cantine, Harold prit une assiette, suivi Marius et observa le buffet. Tout lui était inconnu. Alors il observa ce que Marius prenait et pris la même chose. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Harold demanda à Marius ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Le blond sourit et expliqua les différents ingrédients au brun.

\- C'est un mélange de légume, composé de chicorée, de concombre, et de poireaux, expliqua Marius, en montrant au passage les différents légumes dans son assiette. Ils sont relevé grâce à de nombreux arômes : il y a de la menthe, de l'ail, de la coriandre, du céleri, de l'aneth et du fenouil.

\- Mmh en tous cas ch'est chuper bon, répondit Harold la bouche pleine. Je ne connaissais aucun de ces légumes, ni de ces aromates. Et ça qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt une espèce de bouillie beige.

\- C'est une bouillie de céréale. On peut la faire soit avec de l'orge ou du blé. Et pareil que pour les légumes. On l'assaisonne bien souvent de menthe et d'huile d'olive ?

\- De l'huile d'Olives ? qu'es ce que c'est ? demanda encore Harold bien trop curieux de tous ces nouveau goût.

\- C'est un liquide doré que l'on obtient en pressant des petits fruits ovales que l'on appelle Olive. Attend je vais te montrer.

Marius se dirigea vers le buffet et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des petits fruits ovales dans la main. L'une était verte et l'autre noir.

\- Pourquoi sont-elles de différente couleur, demanda Harold fasciner.

\- Ça dépend du temps qu'elles sont restées sur l'arbre.

\- Tout est tellement différent de chez moi. La plupart de vos légumes ne doit pas pousser chez moi. Nous aussi on a une huile mais ce n'est pas une huile végétal, c'est de l'huile de Foix de morue.

\- Beurk. Grimaça Marius à l'idée d'une huile de poisson.

Harold éclata de rire face au regard dégoutté de son ami. Une fois le ventre bien plein, ils retournèrent à leur chambre. Harold était ravi. Il avait découvert plein de nouvelles choses au goût surprenant mais aurait juste préféré que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à son père, Krokmou, Astrid et ses amis. Un mois qu'il avait disparu et il n'osait même pas imaginer dans quelle état devait être son dragon et son père. Il ferma les yeux quelque minute le temps de s'assoupir laissant ses pensée volait vers la viking de son cœur.

Son repos fût pourtant de courte durée à cause du seigneur Aaron qui les demandait. Rejoins par Marius, Harold le suivi dans les couloirs jusqu'à a arrivé dans la salle du trône. Voyant toute les couloirs, Harold se demandait comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver parmi tous ces couloirs.

Marius fit signe à Harold de se mettre à genoux. Jamais Harold ne c'était mis à genoux face à quelqu'un mais s'il tenait à sa tête, il devait obéir et ravaler sa fierté viking. Alors c'est à contre cœur qu'il posa ses genoux au sol.

\- Marius, notre jeune ami est-il bien installé ?

\- Oui mon seigneur.

-Bien. Maintenant va à tes occupations. Et laisse-nous.

\- Bien maître.

Harold regardait le blond s'éloigner et disparaitre au fond du couloir. Il commençait de nouveau à paniqué quand le seigneur Aaron se leva de son trône et s'approcha de lui.

\- Lève-toi.

Harold se leva mais garda le regard baissé.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Harold.

\- Un ami à moi ma donner des instructions très clair à ton sujet, Harold. Tu m'appartiens la journée mais en revanche la nuit tombée ta condition est quelque peu plus compliqué. Tu as le droit de loger ici, mais le soir tu ne seras plus sous ma responsabilité. Les personnes qui t'ont envoyé à moi ne sont pas rentrés dans les détails. Ils m'ont juste demandé de te garder ici. Tous ce que je sais de toi c'est que tu es un viking, et m'a-t-on dit un remarquable forgeron. Donc la journée je veux que tu travailles dans ma forge personnelle sous les ordres de mon forgeron en chef. Bien sûr tu lui devras obéissance et je ne veux pas de retour négatif, sinon je ne serais plus aussi sympa. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui qui ?

\- Oui mon seigneur, répondis Harold les dents serré.

\- Tu peux partir. Un de mes gardes va te conduire à la forge.

Harold bouillait de rage en se retournant. Il avait fait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas répondre à se seigneur. Un garde fit signe à Harold de le suivre et le conduisit à la forge. Une fois arrivait, le garde le laissa seul et Harold entra timidement dans la forge. Elle était dix fois plus grande que celle de Gueulfort, et pas moins d'une dizaine de personne y travailler. Le bruit du métal travailler gonfla un peu le cœur du brun. Ce bruit et ce milieu lui était tellement familier qu'il le ramena spirituellement chez lui. Il s'attendait presque à voir Gueulfort sortir quand un homme d'une grande taille s'approcha d'Harold et commença à lui parler d'une langue totalement inconnu du brun.

 _\- Tu es le nouveau envoyé par Aaron ?_

\- Heu….

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas, le maître forgeron essaya un langage de signe qu'Harold compris un peu mieux. Marius avait beau lui avoir appris quelque notion il ne comprenait pas encore la langue. Le maître forgeron lui indiqua un tas d'épée à remettre en état, qui lui permettrait de juger le travail d'Harold et sa rapidité à exécuter les ordres. Ce dernier si mis rapidement au travail et prenant une première épée sous l'œil vigilant du forgeron.

L'après-midi se déroulas sans encombre. Harold avait remis en état les trois quart d'épée présente sur le tas. En début de soirée, le forgeron fit comprendre à Harold qu'il pouvait s'en allait et ravi de son travail lui fit comprendre qu'il était engagé. Le Brun acquiesça, le remercia et s'en alla. Il était épuisait et poisseux tellement la chaleur était étouffante. Il ne se rappela pas avoir autant souffert de la chaleur dans la forge de beurk puis il se rappela de la chaleur naturelle qu'il faisait dans ce pays. Les deux chaleurs ensembles étaient vraiment une torture quand l'on venait comme lui d'un pays froid où la neige dominer et que les nuages gagnaient contre le soleil.

Il se dirigea directement à la salle de bain après avoir récupéré une nouvelle tunique propre dans l'armoire de sa chambre, et après s'être assuré qu'elle était vide enleva sa tunique couverte de sueur, la lava dans le lavabo avec du savon, la mise à sécher et se glissa dans la baignoire d'eau chaude. Il se prélassait dans l'eau, afin de détendre tous ces muscles endoloris. Il ferma les yeux quelque minute et pensa de nouveau à Astrid et se promit de se battre pour elle. Bien sûr il y avait aussi Krokmou et son père pour lesquelles il voulait se battre. Ils étaient les trois êtres les plus chers à son cœur et ils voulaient les revoir. Se laissant aller dans l'eau frémissante, il laissa ses pensées vagabondé au-delà de l'océan, sur Beurk auprès de sa famille jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède et qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger. Après s'être sécher et rhabillé, Harold sortit et rejoignit Marius à la cantine, laissant derrière lui la salle de bain et ses pensées.


	4. chapitre 4

Bonjour. voila le chapitre 4. l'histoire se met en route doucement et l'action débutera réellement dans le prochain chapitre.

* * *

Un mois qu'Harold avait disparu. Un mois que les jeunes dragonniers le cherchaient. Ils avaient survolé au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest, mais Harold restait toujours introuvable. Ils étaient même allaient plus loin que les dernières îles, survolant toujours l'océan sans découvrir de terre à l'horizon, les obligeant à rentrer tous à la rive bredouille et épuisé. Mais Harold n'était pas le seul à être introuvable, depuis un mois les frères Grimborn étaient tous aussi introuvable chasseur compris, laissant nos jeunes vikings dans l'incompréhension.

Astrid avait pris l'habitude de voler avec Krokmou, bien que ce dernier n'ait plus l'envie de voler, pour qu'il puisse quand même se dégourdir les ailes. Tempête n'en était pas jalouse puisque Astrid prenait toujours le temps de voler avec elle et qu'elle soutenait elle-même son ami dragon le plus possible. La jeune viking était habité par la rage et par la volonté de retrouvé le viking de son cœur. Elle avait naturellement repris sa fierté viking fasse aux autres après avoir laissé sa vulnérabilité l'envahir à la fuite de Viggo devant ses amis. Elle avait besoins d'être forte pour Harold, bien que cela soit plus dure à dire qu'à faire. Tous ses amis étaient peinés de la voir comme ça. Bien qu'elle soit toujours forte devant eux ne voulant pas paraître faible, ils avaient tous compris les sentiments qu'éprouvait la blonde pour leur futur chef.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'Astrid et Krokmou qui se sentait mal. Bien sûr toute la bande était triste et inquiète suite à la disparition d'Harold, mais une personne l'était encore plus, Rustik. Il était sans doute après Astrid, celui le plus touché par la disparition de son futur chef. Son masque de gros dur qui ne ressent rien avait disparu laissant un visage rongé par la culpabilité et laissant place à une nouvelle personne. Le jeune Jorgenson avait décidé de s'investir plus sur la rive, ramenant toujours plus d'eau, de poissons ou de bois, et partait régulièrement faire des recherches seul avec Crochefer. Suite à la disparition d'Harold, Rustik s'était éloigné du groupe et surtout d'Astrid qui à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

Et comme le reste du groupe, Rustik craignait aussi une personne en plus d'Astrid Stoik Haddock dit la Brute. Depuis un mois, les jeunes vikings avaient pris la décision de cacher la disparition d'Harold à son père dans l'espoir de le retrouver avant. Mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, Harold était introuvable depuis un mois, et ils étaient temps de prévenir leur chef. C'est Ingrid qui prit la décision un matin, alors que toute la troupe était réunie, ce qui devenait assez rare c'est dernier temps.

\- Les amis, je pense qu'il est temps d'annoncer la nouvelle à Stoik.

\- On peut encore chercher quelque temps, couina Rustik.

\- Non Rustik. Nous n'avons plus le temps et Stoik est en droit de savoir que son fils a disparu. On lui a menti quand il est venu sur la rive pour voir son fils, Astrid a dû cacher Krokmou et Tempête pour faire croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en mission repérage. Argumenta Ingrid. Comment pense tu qu'il va réagir Rustik ? C'est son unique fils et en plus c'est l'héritier de Berk.

\- …

\- Ingrid à raison, continua Astrid regardant ces amis un par un. Faite vos affaire en rentre sur Berk. Définitivement.

\- Tu… Tu es sur ? on ne reviendra pas ? murmura Varek.

\- Cette base a été créé avec Harold, sans lui elle n'est plus rien. Vous avez la journée et la soirée et nous partirons demain matin.

Astrid ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre et retourna dans ses quartiers commencé à ranger ses affaires, Tempête sur ses talons.

Cela faisait bizarre aux dragonniers de se dire qu'ils quittaient la rive définitivement, mais tous au fond d'eux même, pensaient comme Astrid. Sans Harold la rive n'avait plus d'intérêt et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que tous rangèrent leurs affaires, se préparant au départ sans retour du lendemain.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, les malles de voyage se remplirent et furent chargé sur quelques dragons porteurs. Ils chargèrent principalement Tempête avec les affaires d'Astrid qui allait voler seule, cette dernière volerait sur Krokmou, Enquête Tueur le Triple Stryke de l'arène de combat qui avaient décidé de rester avec les dragonniers fut chargé des affaires d'Harold et de Rustik. Ils demandèrent l'aide à deux autres dragons, un cauchemar monstrueux et un gronk, qui furent chargé des affaires de Varek et des Jumeaux. Seul Ingrid qui n'était pas installé depuis longtemps, eu seulement besoins de Sonnovent. Ne restaient plus que quelques affaires que chacun accrocheraient sur leurs dragons respectifs au moment du départ.

Astrid s'était chargée d'emballer les affaires d'Harold et parmi elle, la blonde avait décidé de garder tunique portant son odeur qu'elle avait cachée dans une petite sacoche bandoulière appartenant aussi à Harold. Elle se sentait idiote de réagir comme ça mais le simple contact avec ce tissu lui redonnait courage et force pour continuer. Elle semblait bien loin la fière Astrid Hofferson sans peur, celle qui c'était promis de ne jamais éprouvé sentiment amoureux pour quelqu'un. Et maintenant elle était là entrain de serrer la tunique de l'ancien inutile du village, nouveau héros de Berk contre son cœur.

Alors que les larmes menaçaient de refaire leurs apparitions, Astrid avait rangé les différentes affaires qu'il y avait dans un tiroir. C'est dans ce tiroir qu'Harold gardait son le petit carnet de dessin qu'Astrid après l'avoir découvert, le feuilleta et découvrit plein de schémas, sur différente prothèse pour Krokmou et lui-même, ainsi que des schémas sur son vol de dragon. Sur ces dernier dessins Astrid sourit bien malgré elle, Harold avait un don pour créer des objets tous plus farfelu que les autres et se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait demandé à toute la bande de monter au sommet de la montagne pour leurs présenté sa nouvelle invention et ce pour ensuite se jeter dans le vide. Ce jour-là Astrid avait d'ailleurs eu assez peur bien qu'elle fasse confiance à son ami. Avec un triste sourire elle continua à feuilleter le livre et tomba sur un dessin de tout autre genre. Il y avait des dessins de Krokmou, de Stoik, de Gueulfort, et de la bande. Mais les personnages qui dominé le plus était Krokmou et elle-même. Elle était représenté sur tous le profil et dans différente action, comme en plein vol avec tempête, avec sa hache, à s'entrainé au lancé sur un arbre, où bien même entrain de frapper Rustik.

Ce fut au-dessus de ses forces, Astrid laissa couler ses larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis le jour de la disparition d'Harold. Ingrid qui passait par là, entendit les sanglots étouffés de son amie et entra dans la cabane d'Harold, s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne parla pas et comprit ce qui attristait encore plus son amie quand elle aperçut le petit carnet au page blanche recouverte de représentation de la valkyrie, appartenant sans nul doute à Harold.

Elle prit délicatement le carnet, le referma et le glissa dans la sacoche qu'Astrid portait autour de son coup. Elle put ainsi apercevoir à l'intérieur la tunique d'Harold et Ingrid sourie tristement à la blonde.

\- On va le retrouver. Je te le promets.

\- Oui mais dans combien de temps. Plus les jours passe et moins nous avons de chance de le retrouver.

\- Astrid il a besoins que l'on soit fort pour lui. Plus que jamais ils a besoins de ses amis et nous allons le retrouver.

Astrid acquiesça et resserra son emprise sur sa meilleure amie, s'en voulant de s'être encore laissé aller. Ingrid comprenait bien la tristesse qui envahissait le cœur de son amie, elle-même était très attristée par la perte d'Harold. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, la brune avait eu de vague sentiment amoureux pour Harold, lui qui était si différent des autres. Quand il avait découvert sa trahison, il avait tout tenté pour l'aider avec ses amis, et grâce à lui elle avait pu repartir vivre libre avec ses parents, et c'est ça qui faisait de lui un garçon charmant, ou un bourreau des cœurs comme l'aurai dit Dagur. Mais elle avait aussi vite compris l'intérêt du brun pour la blonde et que ses sentiments pour lui ne serait jamais réciproque. Mais tout ça c'était du passé et Ingrid était passée à autre chose et ils c'était retrouvés trois ans plus tard, bien qu'il soit devenu beau garçon, elle avait considéré Harold comme son frère, comme son meilleur ami et n'avait plus ressentie d'amour hormis de l'amour fraternel. Il lui avait sauvé la vie quand Viggo avait découvert sa traitrise, il l'avait accueilli avec les autres à bras ouvert à la Rive et maintenant c'était à elle de le sauver. Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver son meilleur ami des griffes de ce tyran de Viggo.

Sortant de ses pensées elle aida ensuite Astrid à finir d'emballer les affaires d'Harold, puis toute deux retournèrent au pavillon pour manger une dernière fois avec le reste du groupe avant d'aller se reposer. Ce soir-là ce n'est pas vers ses quartiers qu'Astrid se dirigea mais vers ceux d'Harold et cette nuit-là Astrid dormis dans le lit d'Harold.

Ils arrivèrent sur Berk un peu avant midi après un voyage plus que silencieux. Tous les villageois présents sur la place furent surpris de voir revenir les jeunes dragonniers, les dragons chargé de leurs affaires semblant venir se réinstallé sur Berk.

* * *

Stoik, prévenue de leurs arrivés, se précipita hors de la grande salle pour accueillir son fils et ses amis. Sa dernière excursion sur la Rive de son fils ne lui avait pas permis de le voir et fallait avouer que son fils lui manquait énormément. Il arriva sur la place du village, Gueulfort sur les talons quand les jeunes descendaient de leur dragons. Il remarqua bien évidemment les dragons chargé de malle mais ce qui retint l'attention du chef de Berk, fut de voir Astrid descendre de Krokmou. Mais bien qu'il regarde tous les jeunes, il ne vit pas son fils.

« Où se cache-t-il encore » pensa Stoik n'imaginant pas le pire.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, Ingrid ravi de te revoir. Astrid pourquoi est tu sur Krokmou ? Où est mon fils ? demanda le chef, alors qu'il regarda le groupe une seconde fois.

Face au regard du chef, Rustik baissa encore plus les yeux.

« Bizarre » pensa Stoik inquiet.

Rustik n'avait jamais été une figure de courage à proprement parlé, mais jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux remplie de culpabilité devant le chef.

\- Chef nous devons vous parler. Déclara de voix pas très assuré Astrid.

\- Vous me cachait quelque chose. Astrid dit moi où est mon fils ? gronda Stoik.

Astrid se trouver tout petit face à son chef. Et regarda ses amis qui l'encouragèrent.

\- On peut en parler en privé ? se risqua la viking

\- ASTRID !

\- Iladisparutdepuisunmois, s'exclama-t-elle si rapidement de peur de s'attiré les foudres du chef, que lui-même ne compris rien du tout.

Pendant ce temps des murmures s'élevaient parmi la foule des villageois. Car tout le village savait que Krokmou était inséparable du fils du chef et qu'il ne volait jamais s'en lui. Alors pourquoi es ce que la fille Hofferson, était-elle arrivée sur le dos de Krokmou ? Et où était donc passer leur héritier ?

\- Je te demande pardon Astrid ?

\- Il a disparu. Il a été enlevé de cela il y a un mois. Articula l'Hofferson la gorge nouée.

Les yeux du chef s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Son fils….disparut…..enlevé….un mois. Un mois ? Gueulfort et les villageois c'étaient tous tourné vers Astrid puis vers le chef, tous autant choqué que le père du disparut.

\- Disparut ? depuis un mois ? et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- Parce que nous…..mais Astrid ne peut finir sa phrase coupait par Stoik.

\- Donc quand je suis venu vous rendre visite il y a deux semaines il avait déjà disparu. Vous m'avaient tous mentis. Accusa le chef.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle impuissante face à l'accusation du chef.

Les autres jeunes baissèrent aussi tous le regard, honteux d'avoir cachait la vérité au père de leur ami.

\- Je suis déçu par ton attitude Astrid. Tu te rends compte que c'est de mon fils qu'on parle ? de l'héritier de Berk ?

\- Oui chef et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. S'excusa-t-elle la voix gonflée de tristesse et de sincérité. Et si vous devez punir quelqu'un, je suis la seule en faute.

Face à la sincérité de la jeune viking et au regard triste des amis de son fils, le chef se radoucis et conduisit tous les jeunes dans sa maison, loin des villageois. Ingrid décida de les laisser seul et commença à décharger les dragons aidé par Gueulfort.

\- Ravi de te revoir Ingrid, tu es devenu une bien jolie jeune femme. C'est il y a combien de temps maintenant ?

\- Ravi de vous revoir aussi et ça va faire 3 ans, répondit elle en rougissant face au compliment du forgeron.

\- Et ben le temps passe bien vite. Dit pourrai tu m'expliquais ce qu'il c'est passer.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Les villageois c'était tous rapprocher d'Ingrid pour écoutait son histoire. Elle tout du début en partant de la mission de Rustik et d'Harold, comment Harold c'était retrouvé piéger, de la libération de Krokmou et surtout de l'énigme poser par Viggo.

\- Sauf que quand nous avons libéré Krokmou, Harold était introuvable. Astrid à interroger Viggo mais il n'a rien dit et est restait très vague sur la destination d'Harold. Tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'est pas mort mais qu'il est très loin d'ici. Nous avons survolés toute les îles aux alentour nous sommes allés même encore plus loin, mais aucune trace d'Harold. Même les dragons renifleurs perdent sa trace au milieu de la mer. Termina Ingrid, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Gueulfort aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Savoir son apprenti en danger, lui brisait le cœur. Il tenait tellement à lui. Malgré ses air bourru il tenta de réconforté la jeune fille. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Stoik quand il apprendrait la nouvelle, en fait si, il connaissait déjà sa réaction, et Gueulfort devrait être là pour aider son chef et ami le mieux possible.

Pendant ce temps, Astrid avait racontait la même histoire à Stoik. Elle avait cependant laissé quelque détail concernant Rustik et Stoik avait écoutait avec attention la jeune fille tout en observant le jeune Jorgenson. Au fur et à mesure du récit, il s'était littéralement écrasait dans sa chaise et fuyait le regard du chef qui avait bien compris que le brun avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de son fils, ou du moins un rapport et qu'il culpabilisé. Quand Astrid eu fini, il leur ordonna d'aller se reposer mais demanda à Rustik de rester. Le jeune c'était liquéfié sur place.

\- Rustik tu me cache quelque chose et ne cherche pas à me mentir, parce que quelque chose me dit qu'Astrid a essayé de te couvrir dans son récit. Alors donne-moi ta version des faits.

\- Heu chef… c'est la même voyant.

\- RUSTIK.

\- Heu oui. Euh … en fait quand…. Harold c'est retrouvé….. Prisonnier dans cette grotte…..un gaz l'a rendu inconscient est….. avant de s'évanouir…. Il m'a ordonné d'aller chercher de l'aide. Alors ….. je l'ai laissé seul.

Rustik était terrifier face au regard de son chef. Le regard vert si identique à Harold semblait être devenu noir. Il s'en voulait déjà beaucoup d'avoir abandonné Harold et pour une fois d'avoir obéis aux ordres que face à son chef il se sentait vraiment minable. A cause de lui, il n'aurait peut-être plus d'héritier et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne fanfaronnait plus à l'idée d'avoir la place d'Harold parce qu'aujourd'hui et depuis 3 ans Harold mérité vraiment sa place de futur chef du village.

Stoik comprenait le sentiment de culpabilité du jeune mais il n'avait fait qu'obéir au dernier ordre, stupide en soi, de son fils. Et même si en tant que père il en voulait au jeune Jorgenson, en tant que chef il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Connaissant la rivalité entre les deux garçons, il devait se douter que pour Rustik avoir obéi à Harold était pour lui l'acceptation de la place de son fils en tant que futur chef mais pour une fois qu'il obéissait, Harold disparaissait.

\- Rustik tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu n'as fait que ce que Harold voulait que tu fasses. Nous allons le retrouvé et tous ensemble. Je sais qu'entre vous deux ça n'a jamais été facile mais je vois bien que tu t'en veux. Fait la paix avec toi-même et va te reposer, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Rustik n'en revenait pas. Stoik ne lui en voulais pas. Il remercia son chef d'un signe de tête et sorti de la maison, récupéra Crochefer et ses affaires déchargé de Tueur et s'éloigna vers sa maison.

Krokmou se dirigea vers la maison du chef une fois que Rustik en fût sortie. Astrid était retournée chez elle après avoir déposé les affaires d'Harold devant la maison du chef. Il rentra dans la maison et fut accueillie par le père de son meilleur ami qui n'était pas encore sorti.

\- Ha Krokmou je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il en s'approchant du Fury pour lui grattouiller le cou.

Krokmou se laissa aller par cette marque de tendresse de la part du chef. Harold lui manquait tellement. Voler avec Astrid c'était bien, mais pas autant qu'avec Harold. Ensemble il ne formait plus qu'un.

\- Krokmou tu peux dormir ici ou dans la chambre d'Harold, tu es chez toi ici. Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à régler encore. Dit Stoik qui fit sortir Krokmou de ses pensées.

Krokmou donna un coup de léchouille sur la joue de Stoik qui lâcha un petit cri de dégoût.

« Bah comment Harold supporte ça ? C'est dégueulasse, et ça pu le poisson. » Pensa Stoik en se frottant la joue.

Krokmou sortie de la maison, d'un bond passa par la fenêtre qui lui était réservé et rentra dans la chambre de son ami qui se trouver à l'étage de la maison. Il s'allongea sur sa pierre plate après l'avoir réchauffé avec son feu, et s'endormi en pensant à son ami, se promettant d'aller le sauver pour que tous les deux puissent de nouveau aller voler au-dessus des nuages, pour ne formait plus qu'un. Parce qu'une part de Krokmou était partie avec Harold La moitié de son cœur.


	5. Chapitre 5

Voila le chapitre 5. comme prévu les chose sérieuse commence. c'est avec un peu de retard par manque de temps que je le poste et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser vos avis. au weekend prochain.

* * *

Une semaine était déjà passé depuis qu'Harold était arrivé dans cette ville appelé Rome. Une petite routine c'était installé pour lui. Le matin il se levait, se débarbouillait et s'habillait, ce qui était un bien grand mot lorsque l'on porte une simple tunique, il rejoignait Marius et allaient déjeuner ensemble à la cantine. Ensuite ils se séparaient et le brun prenait la direction de la forge pour prendre son poste. Il passait sa matinée à affuter le tas d'épées qui l'attendait chaque matin. Le midi il restait sur place ayant pris de quoi grignoter, puis grâce à l'absence du maître forgeron et des autres employer, il se fabriquait quelque armes de tout genre, épées, dagues, et haches avant le retour de tous les forgerons où il reprenait son travail d'affûtage jusqu'a la tombée de la nuit. Une fois sa journée terminé, Harold manger rapidement avec Marius avant d'aller ensuite se laver puis retournait dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain pour exécuté de nouveau cette routine.

Ce soir là Harold s'allongea dans son lit et regarda au plafond. Des dessins réalisé depuis son arrivée peuplé ce plafond. Des dessins de Krokmou y étaient nombreux, ainsi que le visage d'Astrid puis de sa famille, Stoik et Gueulfort qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un deuxième père. Il avait même par tristesse et en manque de chez lui, représenté le groupe de Dragonnier sur leur dragon respectif au complet sur un grand parchemin. Tout Beurk lui manqué, même les jumeaux et Rustik, c'était pour dire. Il tenta de s'endormir dans cette huitième nuit de routine avec le visage de tous ceux qu'il aimait en tête. Mais quelqu'un avait décidait de stopper la routine du jeune héritier et c'est une violente douleur au ventre qui le réveilla totalement dû au coup de poing violent donner par une personne inconnu à Harold. Il tenta de se défendre sous la panique mais l'homme bien plus fort que lui, le frappa violemment à la tête et Harold perdit connaissance.

Quand Harold se réveilla, Une atroce douleur l'atteignit au ventre ainsi qu'une grosse migraine. Le gout atroce de sang dans sa bouche lui donna envie de vomir mais se retint pour ne pas paraître plus faible aux yeux de ses nouveaux ennemi. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et analysa la situation dans laquelle il était encore embarqué. Il était ligoté par les mains et les pieds à une chaise, et sa chemise de nuit était déchirée laissant son torse nu. La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres et dans le silence. Il distingua néanmoins deux silhouette, surement des hommes vu leur corpulence, se tenant de chaque côté de ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée de cette lugubre pièce.

\- Enfin réveillé la belle au bois dormant, ricana une voix dans l'ombre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? que me voulait-vous ? demanda Harold cherchant le propriétaire de la voix.

Une troisième personne se trouvait dans la pièce derrière Harold. L'homme s'approcha du brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en enfonçant ses ongles beaucoup trop longs pour un homme, provoquant un sursaut et un gémissement de douleur de la part d'Harold. L'homme s'éloigna ensuite et sorti de la pièce passant devant Harold. Ce dernier ne put distinguer que petite silhouette légèrement voûté lui faisant pensé à Gothic en plus grand. Le dragonnier entendit ensuite des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Parmi ces voix il en reconnu une.

\- VIGGO ! hurla-t-il.

Avec son éternel sourire sadique aux lèvres, Viggo rentra dans la pièce et Harold fut pris d'une grande rage où il tenta de se débattre de sa chaise. Viggo n'avait pas vu Harold depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais la vision qui s'offrit à lui le ravie. Harold semblait plus fatigué, il semblait avoir perdu un peu de poids. La douleur et la rage qui se mêlait dans ce regard montrait dans quelle état était le jeune dragonnier.

\- Harold je suis content de te revoir. Tu as un peu perdu de poids non ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Viggo.

\- Harold tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu avais passé le cap de m'insulter. Un Monstre dit-tu ? Après notre longue séparation je pensais que tu serais content de me voir.

\- Je voudrais ne plus jamais te voir. Ou alors se sera pour te tuer, menaça Harold les dents serré en jetant un regard noir au chasseur.

\- Ho Harold ça me blesse ce que tu me dis là. Tu ne souhaiterais pas ma mort. Pas avant que tu es compris ce que je te réserve. Je t'avais promis un sort pire que la mort Harold et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je te laisse aux mains expertes de mes amis. Je viendrai de revoir dans quelque temps pour voir le résultat.

\- Non, non, non VIGGO ! VIIIIIIIGGOOOOOO ! hurla impuissant Harold alors que le chef des Chasseurs s'en aller sans jeter un seul regard à son ennemi.

Viggo s'approcha de son frère, un sourire ravi d'entendre la détresse du dragonnier.

\- Ryker tu vas rentrer seul. J'ai changé notre plan et je vais rester ici pour voir le changement s'opérer chez notre jeune ami.

Ryker admirait toujours le sadisme de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à mettre Harold hors circuit il semblait encore plus dangereux, plus fou. Ryker avait bien envie de tuer le dragonnier maintenant mais son frère lui avait bien assuré que l'avenir du dragonnier était beaucoup plus intéressant pour eux.

Harold avait hurlé encore et encore le nom de Viggo le menaçant de le tuer mais un violent coup de poing dans le visage le stoppa dans sa folie vengeresse. L'homme vouté s'approcha d'Harold laissa entre-apercevoir son visage. Les cheveux blancs et les rides présente sur son visage donnaient une idée sur son âge, et quand Harold croisa son regard aussi gris que le ciel de Beurk, il put y voir la folie s'y refléter. Harold eu soudain plus peur de cette homme qui semblait n'avoir aucune pitié et il se demandait surtout ce qui l'attendait vraiment.

\- Regarde-moi. Ordonna le vieux fou.

Harold planta son regard émeraude dans celui cendré du fou par défi. L'ancien sourit face à tant de courage de ce jeune garçon. Semblant sortir de nulle part, l'ancien montra un couteau et il put y voir un état de terreur dans les yeux vert.

\- On a peur mon garçon ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulait vous ? murmura Harold dans un élan de courage.

Il était hors de question pour Harold de se montrait faible face à ce fou qui semblait bien décidé à lui faire du mal. Il pensa à Astrid, Krokmou et à sa famille. Il devait se battre pour eux. Il était sa seul raison de vivre.

\- Nous allons devenir ton pire cauchemar, murmura l'ancien d'une voix terrifiante.

De la pointe de son couteau il commença à effleurer le torse dénudé de brun, qui sous l'effet de la lame froide et de la peur tressaillie. Harold ne voulant pas se rendre faible, serra les dents pour ne pas crier quand il sentie la lame pénétrer sa peau. Le fou n'étant pas satisfait enfonça plus fortement la lame dans la peau. Harold sentie la douleur de la coupure, le sang coulait et ferma les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Il était hors de question de craquer.

\- Il ne te sert à rien de combattre Harold. nous te briseront et tu feras ce que l'on veut. Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Harold ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous la douleur dû à la lame toujours glissante sur sa peau, précisément au niveau de son ventre, et regarda sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion.

\- Voilà quand tu veux. Regarde ça.

Le fou lui montra un long bâton qui rappela à Harold celui de Gothic. Cette pensée le frappa d'une telle violence qu'il comprit immédiatement ce que le fou voulait faire de lui. Non il ne pouvait pas devenir un autre il devait lutter. Il tenta de lutter et évita de suivre le bâton du regard, mais un coup de couteau dans l'aine, le fit suffoquer et par malheur Harold regarda le bâton. Mais n'étant pas consentant, l'hypnose nu aucun effet sur le brun.

Sous l'effet de la colère, l'ancien se releva et donna un violent coup de poing dans le torse lacéré de coup de couteau d'Harold, qui sous la violence du coup cracha beaucoup de sang. Il demanda ensuite quelque chose à un des hommes présent dans la pièce de lui ramener quelque chose et patienta en ruminant sa rage d'avoir un gamin si frêle physiquement, mais qui semblait bien puissant mentalement.

Harold commença à sombrer, la douleur devenant de plus en plus intense. Il lutter. C'était pour lui sa seule façon pour vivre et pour protéger sa famille. Quelque minute plus tard, le vieil homme s'approcha de nouveau de lui, tenant dans ses mains un étrange objet en forme de tube terminant par une aiguille, qu'il lui planta à l'intérieur du coude, provoquant un gène à Harold.

\- Qu'es ce que vous me faite ? demanda Harold la voix paniqué.

\- Un petit cadeau. Tu veux jouer au plus fort, mais ici c'est moi qui décide. Maintenant endors toi.

Harold sembla lutté pour ne pas s'endormir. Il ignorait ce que ce fou lui avait injecté dans le bras, car il était sûr que cet homme lui avait injecté quelque chose dans le sang. Il sombra à force de lutter dans un profond sommeil. Le vieil homme murmura à son oreille :

\- Demain que tu te réveilleras, tu oublieras tous ce qui c'est passer cette nuit. Mais, quand tu seras dans l'arène, tu te battras férocement, et tu tueras ton adversaire.

\- Cléon pourquoi l'avoir drogué ? demanda un des gardes au fou.

\- Il est fort mentalement. Quelque chose lui permet de me résister et je dois découvrir quoi ou qui. Pendant ce temps nous devons s détruire son humanité, son coté homme de paix. Il aura surement besoins de plusieurs séances pour réussir ce que l'on nous à demander. Ramène le moi ici tous les soirs. Nous ne devons lui laisser aucun répit. Murmura Cléon d'une voix glaciale à l'homme.

\- Bien l'ancien. Nous te le ramèneront demain. Déclara le deuxième homme.

Les deux garde portèrent le brun endormis et discrètement ils retournèrent jusqu'au palais puis ils déposèrent Harold dans son lit et s'en allèrent.

Au matin Harold se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête puis une douleur horrible l'atteignit au ventre. Il baissa le regard sur son torse et découvrit sa chemise déchirée, et sa peau recouverte de sang sécher. Une panique sans nom s'empara de lui. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se leva tout tremblant et se dirigea vers sa vasque où il fit couler de l'eau tiède. Avec un linge propre, Harold entreprit de se nettoyer dévoilant ainsi les multiples plait sur sa peau. Le pire de tout pour lui était de ne pas se souvenir. Il termina de se nettoyer les plait déjà en face de cicatrisation pour les plus fine, s'habilla pour rejoindre Marius qui l'attendait déjà pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Quand Harold apparut devant Marcus, ce dernier devina que le brun n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. Harold semblait plus pâle et légèrement vouté.

\- Bonjour Harold. tu vas bien tu as bien dormis ?

\- Mmmh oui ça va mais j'ai un terrible mal de tête. Ça ne va pas être facile à la forge.

\- Oui je te comprends.

Cependant Marcus n'était pas dupe. A la voix du brun il avait bien compris que ce dernier n'allait pas, mais ne pouvant pas forcer Harold il n'insista pas et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Harold arriva rapidement à la forge et commença son travail. La douleur de ses plait devenant plus intense, le brun demanda à son patron si il n'avait pas une crème apaisante pour des coupures. Le maitre forgeron lui donna alors un baume de crème apaisante qu'Harold s'étala sur le torse, ce qui apaisa rapidement ses douleurs sauf le mal de tête. La matinée fut très longue pour lui et chaque coup de marteau résonnait dans sa tête. Et la chaleur n'aidait pas, le faisant transpirait ce qui faisait collé sa tunique au plait de son ventre. A midi, il n'alla même pas manger, inquiétant au passage son ami qui ne le voyait pas rentré dans la cantine, et alla du palais pour s'allonger dans sa chambre et se nettoyer de nouveau ses plais. Perdu dans ses pensées une fois de plus, Harold percuta de plein fouet une montagne de muscle.

\- Et petit tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

\- Heu je … suis désolé, bégaya Harold face à cette homme.

Il devait faire au moins deux fois sa taille, et dix fois sa largeur. Il essaya de s'éloigné ne voulant s'apporter plus de problème, mais le grand costaud en avait décidé autrement et avait décidé de s'amuser avec cette crevette.

\- Et la crevette, où es ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

Harold s'arrêta net. Il ne supportait plus d'être encore appeler comme ça lui rappelant trop de mauvais souvenir, il se retourna de manière agressive face à la montagne de muscle oubliant toute douleur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

\- Ha mais c'est qu'il parle et qu'il se croit menaçant en plus. Mais tu croyais quoi ? tant sortir aussi facilement ? tu ne connais pas ici on règle nos affaires dans l'arène.

En entendant ce dernier mot, il se produisit chez Harold, quelque chose qui ne comprenait pas. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara de lui mais surtout une envie de tuer l'homme face à lui.

\- J'accepte ton défis, cracha-t-il face au regard surpris de l'homme.

Harold suivait l'homme d'un pas décidé en direction de l'arène. Les gens ayant entendu qu'un combat s'annonçait entre une crevette et le champion en titre de l'arène, ce qu'Harold ignorait bien évidemment, tous se précipitaient dans l'arène. Une personne donna à Harold une épée et un casque qu'il prit. Il glissa le casque sur la tête et s'avança dans l'arène, épée en main et remarqua enfin le monde qui avait envahi les gradins de l'arène.

Marius ne comprenant pas cette soudaine cohue en direction de l'arène, se décida d'aller voir. Son cœur se serra quand il reconnut Harold face au plus meurtrier des gladiateurs dans l'arène, épée en main, prêt à être littéralement massacré par la montagne de muscle. Et ce qui étonna aussi Marius fut de voir Harold tenir son épée de la main gauche. Il essaya de l'appelait, mais Harold semblait en transe.

Soudain une voix prononça :

\- QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE.

Le gladiateur observa son adversaire un sourire aux lèvres. Autant faire durer le suspense. Combattre cette crevette allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui le champion de l'arène.

Harold observa lui aussi le gladiateur. Il ne c'était jamais battu contre quelqu'un hormis Astrid qui depuis quelque temps avait décidé de lui apprendre à se battre. C'est comme ça qu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il devait se battre avec sa main gauche et non la main droite si il voulait être efficace. Il avait certes fait rapidement des efforts mais ce battre face à une montagne de muscle n'était pas de son niveau. Cependant quelque chose en lui, le poussait à combattre, et l'envie de le tuer se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Le gladiateur attaqua son adversaire qui l'esquiva rapidement. Sa petite taille avait aussi ses avantages ce qui lui permis de surprendre son adversaire qui continuer de charger et qui donc s'épuisait à cause de sa forte corpulence.

\- BAT TOI AU LIEU DE FUIR ! hurla le gladiateur. LÂCHE !

Pris au mot, Harold s'élança d'un bond gracieux en direction du gladiateur et commença à l'attaquer lui assénant un coup d'épée dans les genoux. Le gladiateur lâcha un cri de douleur en tombant sur son genou blessé surpris par l'attaque éclair de la crevette. Le champion se releva et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprit, Harold en profita pour assénait un deuxième coup d'épée, dans le deuxième genou le faisant rechuter au sol et c'est à la vitesse de l'éclair qu'il donna un coup de pied dans le dos du gladiateur qui hurla de douleur en s'effondrant au sol. Il tenta de se redressait une seconde fois mais Harold fût néanmoins beaucoup plus rapide. Et c'est en une fraction de seconde qu'il sauta sur les épaules de son adversaire, et d'un coup d'épée lui trancha la gorge. Le champion suffoqua quelque seconde puis s'écroula raide mort.

Emplie de rage il ne réalisa que quelque minute plus tard ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué un homme de sang-froid. Il jeta au loin l'épée pleine de sang et regarda dégoutté l'homme se vidant de son sang sous lui. Et c'est en voyant son regard affolé que Marius se précipita dans l'arène et emmena Harold dans sa chambre.

Le Public aussi était sous le choc. Comment cette crevette avait-elle pu tuer le plus puissant des gladiateurs ? Tous regardaient le corps de l'ancien champion se vidant de son sang. Seul un vieil homme et un chasseur en haut des gradins souriaient.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harold ne cessait de murmurer.

\- Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …..

Marius installa Harold sur son lit. Il avait préféré venir dans sa chambre car celle d'Harold était encore vide et il demanda à Harold de s'enlever les vêtements, mais il était trop choquer pour réagir. Alors Marius décida d'enlever la tunique couverte de sang d'Harold, tous en rougissant. Il remarqua les marques de coupure sur le torse mais mis ça sur le compte du combat. Il mit une couverture sur les épaule nu d'Harold, et mis à tremper le vêtement du brun. Pendant ce temps il nettoyer les plait autant ancienne que récente.

\- Suis-je un monstre, murmura Harold tellement doucement que Marius l'avait à peine entendu.

\- Non Harold tu t'es défendu c'est tous.

Voyant la détresse de son ami, Marius avait pris Harold dans ses bras. Harold c'était raidi face à ce contact, mais avait fini par se laisser aller contre son ami. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, attendant que la détresse du brun passe. Il proposa ensuite à Harold une nouvelle tunique lui expliquant que la sienne aurait besoins de plusieurs nettoyages pour faire partir le sang dessus. Harold le remercia du fond du cœur, et se leva pour retourner à la forge. Au moment de franchir la porte il fut interrompu par Marius.

\- Si tu as besoins de quelque chose je suis là. Je suis ton ami.

-Merci Marius.

Et Harold se retourna en direction mais fut stoppé par un garde, qui lui annonçait que le seigneur Aaron souhaitait le voir.

« Je le sens mal » pensa Harold.

Harold rentra dans la salle s'approcha du trône et mis un genou à terre en murmurant d'une voix assez forte.

\- Seigneur Aaron, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

\- J'ai eu vent de ton succès à l'arène.

Harold était tétanisé. Allait-il être châtiait ? Et comment pouvait-on appelé ça un succès alors que c'était tout bonnement un meurtre. Il n'était qu'un simple esclave, et il venait de tuer un gladiateur de renom d'après Marius

\- Je tiens à m'excuser mon seigneur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Stop. Le coupa Aaron. Tu devrais effectivement être puni pour avoir fait cela. Mais vois-tu la foule est en délire et ils veulent te voir de nouveaux combattre. Donc tu vas combattre pour moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? non avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne veux pas combattre. Je ne suis pas un assassin. Supplia Harold.

\- C'est un ordre Harold. tu travailleras à la forge le matin, mais l'après-midi tu iras prendre des cours de combat avec mon meilleur combattant. Il parle ta langue donc se sera plus facile pour toi. Tu seras inscrit au combat dans l'arène. Et si tu veux vivre tu feras ce que je te dis.

\- Bien mon seigneur. Acquiesça Harold à contre cœur.

\- Tu peux t'en aller. Ton maître d'arme t'attend dehors.

Harold était effondré. Il l'allait devoir se battre. Et tuer encore et encore jusqu'à que lui-même se fasse un jour tuer. C'est officiel, Viggo l'avait envoyé en enfer et il n'était pas prêt dans sortir.

* * *

Les jours se ressemblaient et se suivait inexorablement pour Harold. Sa petite routine c'était modifier. Maintenant il allait travailler à la forge le matin, il se battait l'après-midi et apprenait des techniques de combat avec son maître d'armes qui s'appelait Éric. Lui aussi venait du nord et il était français mais parlait très bien la langue des vikings puisqu'une partie de sa famille était des vikings. Le soir il se couchait et une routine nocturne s'installé. Il se faisait enlever et était emmené dans cette pièce sombre où ce vieux fou, Cléon le torturer puis le droguer et lui murmurait des choses, se souvenant jamais de rien, et découvrant toujours plus de plait ou comme récemment, des trace de coup de fouet dans le dos. Il semblait peu à peu perdre l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il être torturé de la sorte sans souvenir ?

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harold résistait et qu'il était dans cet enfer sans nom. Quand il sentait sa volonté partir, il pensait de toutes ces forces à Astrid. C'est elle qui le maintenait à la surface. Il avait eu aussi 3 autres combats dans l'arène où il s'en était sortie vainqueur. Comme pour la première fois, il était envahie d'une rage incontrôlable et finissait pas assassiné ses adversaire sans s'en rendre compte. Et comme à chaque exécution qu'il commettait il semblait toujours un peu plus sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais à la pensée de Krokmou, d'Astrid et de sa famille et le soutien de son ami Marius qui était devenue un membre de son piler de résistance mental, il résistait et rester à la surface de la lumière. Mais il se demandait encore combien de temps tiendrait-il encore à ce rythme ?

Un jour Aaron lui proposa un drôle de service.

\- Harold, maintenant que tu deviens un gladiateur renommé, même si tu restes un esclave, tu as le droit à quelque service privilégié.

Aaron avait fait rentrés plusieurs filles dans la salle et avait demandé à Harold d'en choisir une qui passerait la nuit avec lui. D'abord légèrement choqué, il avait refusé ce service quelque peu gênant pour lui assurant qu'il n'avait nullement de ça.

\- Tant pis pour toi. Je comprends que tu refuses mais un jour tu succomberas au plaisir charnel. Elles pourront te faire oublier les horreur que tu voix dans l'arène.

Horrifier, Harold était ensuite sorti de la salle du trône. Pour lui il était impossible de profiter de ces filles, esclave sexuelle. En puis il c'était promis fidélité pour Astrid, enfin si elle voulait de lui.

Marius avait appris les sentiments qu'éprouvé le jeune brun pour cette viking du nom d'Astrid. Bien sûr il avait été un peu jaloux de l'apprendre, mais au fond de lui il avait su que c'était normal. Au fond de lui le temps passé et ses sentiment pour sur le brun était devenue plus fort. Et même sachant que ses sentiment n'était pas réciproque et voulait être un soutient en pierre pour lui.

Mais pendant qu'Harold ouvrait son cœur, ses tristesses et ses pensées à Marius, un des espions de Cléon, avait écouté cette discussion forte intéressante et avait rapporté ce qu'il avait appris au vieux fou.

\- Hum c'est intéressant. Cette jeune fille est donc la source de sa résistance. Nous allons donc détruire la source.

\- Comment ?

\- Notre petit gladiateur Harold va tuer cette viking au nom d'Astrid.


	6. Chapitre 6

Avec un petit manque de temps et voulant poster le chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les autre et moins important. je tenterai de me rattraper au prochain. à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

* * *

Deux mois qu'Harold avait disparu. Deux mois qu'Astrid vivait dans l'angoisse de ne jamais le revoir et un mois que Stoik vivait dans la peur d'avoir perdu son fils unique et le dernier membre de sa famille, le fils de sa regretté Valka.

Ils avaient encore monté des expéditions pour aller de plus en plus loin, jusqu'au jour où les dragons avaient bien failli tomber dans la mer, mort de fatigue. Depuis Stoik avait déclaré qu'il fallait arrêter les expéditions éloignées pour ne pas risquer un accident. La seule chose à faire c'était d'attendre Yohann de négociant, qui avait voyagé dans les terres les plus reculé et qui pourrait peut-être avoir des informations intéressante sur le sud.

Les visite de Yohann était toujours très attend et son proche retour était attendu par tout le village qui voulait retrouver leur héro. Et quand un matin la corne du négociant résonna dans l'archipel, c'est le village au complet qui se précipitèrent au port, Stoik, Gueulfort et Astrid. Le bateau de Yohann était toujours encombré d'objet, de sac et de d'autre chose plus ou moins exotique et cette fois ci il ne dérobât pas à la règle. Stoik observait le bateau s'amarrer au port avec une impatience non dissimulé et c'est avec son éternel bonne humeur que le négociant accueillit les Beurkien.

\- Ah Beurk ! Mon île préférée parmi mes îles préférées. Chef Stoik c'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Toujours un plaisir de te revoir Yohann.

\- Et je suis heureux de pouvoir séjourner dans votre port. Ah dame Astrid. De plus en plus belle. Une valkyrie parmi les hommes.

\- Vous me flattez Yohann. Dit-elle le rose aux joues.

\- Yohann nous pouvons te parler ? Coupa Stoik.

\- Heu oui. Mais puis-je voir maître Harold avant ? Je ne le vois pas, où est-il ?

\- Yohann nous devons vous parler justement à propos d'Harold. Continua Astrid.

\- Es ce qu'il a un problème avec maître Harold.

\- Oui. Il a disparu depuis deux mois. Répondit Stoik d'une voix grave.

\- Et nous souhaitons que tu nous aide, enchaîna Astrid ne laissant pas le temps au marchant de répondre.

\- Heu oui, oui bien sûr mais…

Il s'éloigna quelque minute du groupe de villageois, et s'enfonça dans son bateau semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Ah le voilà. S'exclama-t-il en s'approcha d'Astrid un petit paquet dans les Main. Maître Harold m'avait demandé de trouvé un cadeau spécial pour une personne tout aussi spéciale. Je pense que cette personne c'était vous donc tenait c'est pour vous dame Astrid.

\- Pour … Pour Moi ?

Pour simple réponse Yohann acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Confuse Astrid regarda Stoik qui l'encouragea à prendre ce présent. Elle prit alors le petit paquet de ses mains tremblantes. Elle ouvra délicatement et ce qu'elle aperçut de contenu la laissa sans voix et l'émotion la prenant, les larmes lui monta aux yeux. A l'intérieur du paquet se trouver un magnifique collier. La chaîne en or, métal rare et chère, était fine orné d'un pendentif. Astrid pris le bijou dans les mains et le laissa glissé sur un doigt pour faire balançais le pendentif. Une longue pierre bleu taillé dans du saphir en forme de dent de dragon, précisément avec la forme d'une dent de dragon vipère. La pierre était reliée à la chaîne par une sculpture en or représentant un dragon aux ailes déployées. Astrid ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire se quelle voyait. Ce bijou était d'une beauté sans pareil. Il était parfait. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, les larmes envahissent son visage sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Harold lui manquait tellement et voilà qu'elle tenait dans les mains un cadeau d'une beauté inestimable qu'il voulait lui offrir.

Stoik qui c'était rapproché de la jeune fille ces dernière semaine, l'a serra dans ses bras. Il comprenait la détresse d'Astrid, et ils partageaient la même détresse. Et il fallait avouer que ce bijou était très beau et qu'il représentait bien l'amour que portait son fils à la jeune viking. La perte d'une personne chère à notre cœur était toujours compliquée à supporter. Il desserra son étreinte, pris le collier dans une main et le passa au cou de la jeune fille. Une fois attaché il retourna de nouveau Astrid vers lui qui lui murmura un merci. Astrid remercia ensuite Yohann.

\- Quand je peux faire plaisir. C'est Harold qu'il faudra remercier je n'ai fait que répondre à sa requête

\- Oui. Avait-elle murmuré dans un souffle.

Elle avait regardé une dernière fois ce pendentif si parfait et pensa qu'Harold était fou. Ce bijou avait dû lui coûtait une petite fortune. Elle le glissa ensuite sous sa tunique ne volant pas le perdre.

Stoik avait par la suite conduit Yohann à la grande salle et avait interdit à qui conque de s'approcha du bateau de Yohann attendant son retour. Et pour une fois tous les villageois avaient obéis. Même les jumeaux, personne n'ayant le cœur à faire des affaires ou pire de s'attiré les foudres de leur chef plutôt à cran c'est dernier temps.

Yohann avait ainsi appris au viking que loin dans le sud, il y avait de nouvelle terre bien plus vaste que Beurk mais avec des meurs différente de chez eux. Sauf que lui-même n'était jamais descendu aussi loin. Une lueur d'Espoir était apparue dans le regard vert du chef et bleu de la valkyrie. Stoik et Astrid avait alors demandé à Yohann si il pouvait les emmener au sud. Mais à la stupeur de tous un viking avait protesté. Rustik. Bien que Yohann n'avait pas encore accepté de partir dans le sud il écouta le débat lancé entre les Beurkien. Rustik se portait volontaire pour une raison inconnu. Il ne semblait pas au négociant que le jeune Jorgenson soit proche du jeune Haddock. Astrid elle ne disait rien et semblait écouté, ce qui était assez rare, Rustik.

\- Ecoutez chef avec tout le respect que je vous dois et à toi aussi Astrid, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous partiez comme ça. Viggo vous connait et il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer s'il vous voit et vous êtes important à Harold et au village. Alors si Yohann accepte notre requête, laissa moi partir avec lui. Viggo ne me connait pas, il n'a jamais eu à faire avec moi. et puis…

Rustik sembla chercher ses mots. Ce qui était rare pour lui et pour ses amis. La disparition d'Harold avait vraiment eu sur lui des conséquences pour le moins surprenante. Il était beaucoup plus mûr et plus sérieux. Depuis que Stoik lui avait en quelque sorte pardonné, une nouvelle motivation était née en lui. Adieu le Rustik dépressif, pleurnichard, ou macho. Maintenant il se dévoué corps et âme pour protéger Beurk et était prêt pour aller sauver Harold.

\- J'ai besoins de bouger. Si Harold à était enlevé c'est de ma faute et c'est moi de le ramener la maison. Et puis je ne suis pas nécessaire au village.

\- Rustik tu es autant nécessaire que les autre au village Argumenta Stoik touché par le besoin du jeune.

Yohann qui avait rapidement pris sa décisions, accepta finalement de partir vers le sud, et au bout d'un moment Stoik accepta, avec l'accord du père Jorgenson, de laissait partir Rustik avec Yohann. Pour une raison inconnu à Stoik, Yohann semblait être très fidèle à Harold alors il lui faisait confiance pour retrouver son fils avec l'aide de Rustik et il savait aussi qu'aucun des deux ne le trahirait.

Sur son bateau et sur le point de partir Yohann déclara.

\- Chef Stoik, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver maître Harold et vous le ramener. Je vais me renseigner et essayer de voyager dans les eaux plus au sud. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Et je prendrai soin du jeune maître Rustik.

\- Merci du fond du cœur Yohann et nous t'attendront. La vie de mon fils est entre tes mains ramène le nous vivant. Que les dieux t'accompagne et te protège.

Sur ce, Yohann et Rustik avaient pris le large. Astrid avait croisé le regard de Rustik et la détermination nouvelle qu'elle y avait vue l'avait un peu rassuré. Même si elle aurait aimé partir avec eux, Yohann avait expliqué que dans certaine région du sud les filles étaient capturées, soit pour l'esclavage ou bien souvent pour le plaisir sexuel des hommes. Stoik avait donc été intransigeant, seul Rustik partirait.

Quelque jour après le départ de Yohann le village avait repris le cours de sa vie, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour leur héritier que d'attendre. Certain commençait même à se demander s'il le reverrait un jour.

Un matin Varek se précipita dans la grande salle où se trouver Stoik et Astrid.

Les deux se retournèrent sur Varek, qui était rouge et essoufflé.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe Varek. Demanda Stoik.

\- Les ju…les jumeaux. Varek tenta de reprendre son souffle.

\- Quoi les jumeaux ?

\- Ils viennent de rentrer de leur tour de patrouille et ils ont aperçus des bateaux au large de l'archipel.

\- Des bateaux ? quel tribut ?

\- Pas une tribu chef. Varek plongea son regard dans celui d'Astrid et prononça: Les Chasseurs de Viggo.

* * *

Stoik avait demandé à tous les jeunes, à l'équipe A de dragonnier ainsi qu'à Gueulfort de se réunir dans la grande salle.

\- Cogne, Crane c'est bien l'armada de Viggo que vous avaient vu ?

\- Oui Astrid. je reconnaîtrais le bateau de ce fumier les yeux fermé. Avait répondu Cogne le regard noir.

L'enlèvement d'Harold n'avait pas eu des conséquences que sur Rustik. Les jumeaux, bon surtout Cognedur, aussi avaient changé, cessant leur blague et se mettant sérieusement au service de Beurk.

\- Bien Il nous faut un plan pour capturer leur chef.

\- Sauf votre respect chef, Viggo possède une armada bien supérieure à nous. Et même avec 10 dragons nous ne réussirons même pas à percer leur défense. Même si nous comptions Crochefer et Krokmou qui ferai monté à 12, ils n'ont pas de viking capable de les diriger comme le fond Harold et Rustik. Nous sommes en sous-effectif.

\- Varek a raison Stoik, renchérit Gueulfort.

\- Oui mais alors que faire ?

\- Envoyer un message au chasseur et invité Viggo à parler dans un lieu neutre. Et sans armada. Proposa Astrid.

\- Hum pas bête. Varek peux-tu écrire cette missive ?

\- Tout de suite chef.

Stoik observa les jeunes. Ils étaient tous dévouer pour sauver Harold. Il observa Astrid, elle avait toujours était une forte guerrière et depuis peu, elle était devenue plus adulte, acceptant ses sentiment, et était autant déterminer à retrouver Harold que lui-même. Il pensa aussi à Rustik, partie à l'autre bout du monde pour retrouver celui qui était son rival. Les jumeaux plus matures et Varek toujours plus posé. Son Fils avait décidément un don pour unir et changer les gens autour de lui.

Varek avait terminé d'écrire la missive, faisant sortir Stoik de ses pensées. Il l'accrocha ensuite à la patte d'un terreur terrible et lui indiqua le bateau au large de l'archipel. Ayant compris l'ordre, le petit dragon s'envola rapidement.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils reçurent une réponse. Viggo n'étant pas présent, Ryker accepta mais à condition que ce soit Astrid qui se présente à lui avec le père d'Harold. Et c'est sur une île situé entre l'armada de Viggo et de Beurk que 4 viking se rencontrèrent. Ryker et son second quand il se retrouvait à la tête de l'armada d'un côté et les deux Beurkien les plus proche de Harold en face d'eux

\- Astrid.

\- Ryker. Ou est ton frére ? attaqua Astrid

\- Avec ton chéri. Grogna Ryker.

\- Cela ne me dit pas ou il est. C'est à Viggo que je voulais parler. Alors ?

\- Ils sont dans le sud où mon frère s'assure que le traitement de faveur prévu au dragonnier soit respecté. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire à la Viggo.

Bien que Ryker soit beaucoup moins sadique que son frère, il trouva ça plutôt divertissant de torturer la blondasse. Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son frère niveau sadisme, lui préférant l'action et les coups mais il avait promis à son frère de faire souffrir les proches du dragonnier.

Astrid senti Stoik se tendre prêt à bondir sur Ryker. Elle tenta de le calmer, ne voulant pas répondre à la provocation du grand frère Grimborn.

\- Je vais le tuer murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Chef ça ne servirait à rien. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bras musclé de son chef.

Ryker observait. Viggo lui avait laissé des consignes stricte de ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire et il devait jouer avec les nerfs des Beurkien le temps que le plan de son frère prenne effet.

\- Ryker que vas-tu faire à Harold ? pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? à quoi cela vous mène ?

\- Nous allons exploiter son potentiel. Le rendre meilleur mais tout cela ne t'intéresse plus à pré toute façon Harold avait fait son choix.

\- Son choix ?

\- Oui mon frère lui a laissé le choix. Enfin par pour lui. lui n'avait aucune échappatoire. Mon frère et Harold on passer un marché et il a choisi.

\- Non mais de quoi tu parles ? De quel marché parles-tu si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ?

\- Non bien sûr que non que tu n'es pas indiscrète. Et puis mon frère voulait que je t'en parle vu que tu es une des principaux intéresser dans ce marché ?

\- Comment ?

Le dragonnier devait faire un choix. Il voulait sauver son amis à écaille alors mon frère lui a demandé de faire un choix entre sauver le dragon au sauver ta précieuse vie, Astrid. Donc tu comprends le choix qu'il a fait. Il connaissait aussi ce que mon frère te réservait donc cela n'a pas été dur à convaincre puisque ton avenir était beaucoup moins glorieux que celui de son dragon. Disons que tu aurais servi de distraction aux hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Finit-il de dire face au regard interrogateur puis choqué d'Astrid.

Astrid était totalement dépitée et choqué. Harold avait dû sacrifier son dragon pour la protéger elle, une fille bien trop banale face au lien qu'entretenait Harold et Krokmou. Et elle voyait très bien où Ryker voulait en venir comprenant la réaction d'Harold. Sur Beurk tout le monde savait que plus loin, sur d''autre îles, les filles servaient d'esclave sexuelle aux hommes. Du fond du cœur elle remercia Harold, espérant que son message aille jusqu'à lui. Et même si elle savait Krokmou en sécurité, elle culpabilisé quand même. Que serait-il arrivé en Dragon s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ? Elle fut coupée de ses pensées quand elle entendit Stoik répondre à sa place à Viggo.

\- C'est inhumain. Il a demandé à mon fils de choisir entre son meilleur ami et l'élue de son cœur ?

« Alors Harold m'aime vraiment ? » pensa Astrid toujours pas convaincue.

\- Oui c'est exact. Mais son choix a été vite pris. Bien maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, je pense en avoir fini avec vous, Beurkien. Oh j'allais oublier. Un petit cadeau de la part de Viggo.

Il balança un paquet au pied des Beurkien et s'en alla suivie par son second laissant les deux Beurkien dans le doute. Astrid et Stoik regardèrent s'éloigné le frère du monstre qui avait enlevé Harold. Astrid pris ensuite le paquet et l'ouvrit. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage et le père et la jeune fille eurent un mouvement de recul, la peur leur serrant les entrailles. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux petite tresses brune provenant des cheveux d'Harold mais celle-ci était maculé de sang sécher. Bien que Ryker et sous-entendu qu'il était vivant, ces petite tresses, qu'Astrid avait fait dans les beaux cheveux brun d'Harold, faisait douter de sa parole.

\- Qu'es ce qu'on fait Stoik ?

\- Pour le moment rien malheureusement. On doit seulement attendre que Yohann revienne et prier les dieux de protéger Harold.

\- Oui mais. ….

\- Nous sommes impuissant Astrid.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit à Viggo que j'étais l'élu de son cœur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dis que …

\- Tu doutes encore de ses sentiments ? Il doit avoir des sentiments pour toi, depuis qu'il a 8 ans.

Astrid ne répondit rien mais afficha un sourire tendre. Elle glissa les petites tresses dans sa poche, et tout deux quittèrent cette île. Leurs pensées dérivant vers Harold et priant l'un pour son fils et l'autre pour son amour que les dieux le protèges et surtout qu'il tienne le coup ne cédant pas au caprice de Viggo ou dans la folie.


	7. chapitre 7

Bonjour. voilà le chapitre 7 avec un peu de retard. pour me rattraper je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 8 dans la fouler ou dans le weekend. pour ceux qui me suivent j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. je suis une fille qui à un gros manque de confiance en soi. alors vos avis m'aide vraiment. allez à bientôt.

pour rappel : _en italique c'est les paroles prononcé en latin_

* * *

Harold était ligoté sur cette même chaise depuis un mois maintenant et toujours dans cette même pièce sombre. Il subissait toujours les tortures toutes plus douloureuse les unes que les autres et ressortait de cet enfer sans le moindre souvenir, seul avec des plais ouverte et de multiples cicatrices qu'il accumulait depuis le début. Bien que ça mémoire lui fasse cruellement défaut le matin, il était belle et bien conscient pendant les nuits de torture où coup de fouet, brûlure au fer rouge, mutilation au couteau s'enchaînait. Il y avait droit à tout. Mais la question était pourquoi ? À chaque fois la même question due pourquoi il était là et que lui voulait Viggo.

\- Alors Harold dit moi. J'ai appris cette après-midi une chose bien intéressante sur toi. Dit moi qui est Astrid ?

Harold tressaillie. Comment ce fou connaissait-il ce prénom ? Seul Marius connaissait Astrid. Ce pouvait-il..? Non pas lui. Son seul ami à Rome ne l'aurait pas trahi. Ou alors était ce Viggo avant de partir ? Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis un mois.

\- Vas-tu nous répondre ou tu préfères les coups de fouet.

\- ….

\- Bien, tu as fait ton choix. Donne-lui 10 coups de fouet. Ordonna l'ancien au bourreau n°1

Harold paniqua mais il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi parler d'Astrid leurs était important mais il avait la sensation que pour sa survie il ne devait pas parler de sa famille et de ses amis et surtout pas d'Astrid, son pilier de survie. Harold se sentie soulever violemment de la chaise quand le bourreau n°2, après l'avoir détaché, le pris par le bras pour le rattacher par les poignets, les bras en l'air. Il lui enleva sa tunique, laissant apparaître son dos pâle recouvert de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Harold était ainsi pendu par les poignées au milieu de la pièce, le haut du corps nu à la merci de ses ennemis.

Quand le premier coup de fouet claqua, Harold serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas leurs faires plaisir de crier et à chaque coup de fouet il serrait les dents encore plus fort, seul son regard étincelant de rage, de douleur et de volonté mélangé laissé apparaitre ses émotions. Au dernier coup de fouet, Harold n'avait pas émis le moindre son mais c'était effondré ou plutôt il s'était pendu par les poignets, trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes.

Trop faible pour continuer, ils lui injectèrent un produit dans le sang dont Harold ignorait toujours l'identité. Les yeux d'Harold devinrent vitreux et son esprit s'embruma et bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas des précédents soirs, il paniqua, conscient que ce produit était la cause de ses amnésie et de son agressivité la journée. L'ancien s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille du brun.

\- Alors mon petit gladiateur, tu as osé encore nous résister ? Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Lors de ton prochain combat, tu seras face à Astrid. Oui Viggo nous l'a ramené alors tu vas te battre contre elle et quand tu auras bien joué avec elle, tu l'achèveras. Maintenant oublie cette soirée et endort toi.

Les prénoms Astrid et Viggo dans la même phrase éveilla quelque chose dans le regard d'Harold, mais les deux derniers mots eu raison de lui et il s'endormi sombrant de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Les deux bourreaux qui allaient le ramener à sa chambre demandèrent au sorcier.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Nous insisterons et l'affaiblirons le plus possible. Plus le corps est affaibli, et plus la résistance mentale sera faible. Murmura Cléon.

Harold se réveilla à l'aube toujours cette mauvaise migraine en guise de réveille et le dos endoloris. Il effleura son dos du bout des doigts et trembla en sentant de nouvelles inflammations sanguinolentes. Il avait encore était enlever et torturer sans aucun souvenir. Harold ne comprenait tous simplement pas comment il pouvait être torturé de la sorte et se réveiller sans le moindre souvenir. Il commençait vraiment à devenir fou. Alors tout en essayant de réfléchir et de contrôler sa crise d'angoisse naissante, il se nettoya avec un linge mouillé les blessures accessibles. Il entendit quelqu'un frappé à sa porte alors il renfila rapidement sa tunique et jeta son linge se doutant de l'arrivé de Marius.

\- C'est Marius, confirma une voie derrière.

\- Entre.

Harold qui avait pris soin de remettre sa tunique, accueillit son ami comme si de rien était. Cela faisait un mois qu'il cachait ses blessures physiques à son ami ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

Et bien que, Marius n'est pas découvert le terrible secret nocturne du jeune brun, il avait en revanche remarqué son changement de comportement. Les blessures mentales étaient tout aussi présentes que les physiques. Depuis qu'Harold combattait en tant que gladiateur, les combats dans l'arène s'enchainaient et Harold y perdait son humanité, sa joie de vivre et son espoir. Il sombrait toujours un peu plus dans les ténèbres et la dépression. Ce que le blond ignorait en revanche, c'est les descentes en enfer nocturne du dragonnier, qui l'affaiblissait énormément mentalement et physiquement.

\- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, commenta Marius.

En effet Harold avait les traits du visage tirés et fatigué. De lourds cernes soulignés ses yeux et son visage semblait amaigrie. Les combat et les entraînements avait certes développé sa masse musculaire, mais sa santé physique et mental semblait parfaitement se refléter dans son visage et dans son regard. Marius avait beau chercher dans les deux émeraudes, les étincelles qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard du jeune brun semblaient peu à peu avoir disparu.

\- Hum merci. Ça veut dire que j'ai une salle gueule en fait. Répliqua Harold avec froideur.

\- Non désolé ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

Marius détourna le regard du brun, triste et désolé. Une autre preuve du changement du dragonnier qui n'avait jamais répondu méchamment au blond avant et qui ne prenait même plus en rigolade certaine réflexion. Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Harold ne souriait plus et qu'il lui répondait méchamment. Heureusement pour lui, ces brusques changements d'humeurs ne duraient jamais bien longtemps et disparaissait aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu.

Remarquant le regard triste du blond, Harold tenta de se faire pardonner ne voulant pas blesser le blond.

\- Pardonne-moi Marius. Je ne suis pas trop en forme ces derniers temps.

\- C'est rien. Murmura le blond.

Harold termina de s'habiller pendant que Marius l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Ce dernier observait la chambre de son ami. Il y avait des dessins accroché un peu partout. Il y en avait beaucoup représentant une fille qui devait être Astrid, d'un homme costaux portant une longue barbe, un homme unijambiste manchot portant une longue moustache tressé et aussi d'une sorte d'animal avec un sourire étrange aux yeux de chat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devrait un jour penser à demander à Harold ce qu'était cet animal. Il détourna son regard encore un peu et ses yeux se posèrent sur un linge rouge. Rouge ? Marius se leva et se précipita sur le tissu rouge. Il était couvert de sang frais. Il se retourna vers Harold et demanda d'une voie plus forte qui ne l'aurait cru.

\- Harold c'est quoi ça ?

\- Heu…. Il semblait gêné.

\- Parle Harold. Je suis ton ami je peux sûrement t'aider.

\- Non tu ne peux pas. Répondit Harold sèchement

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Craqua-t-il les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Marius s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Il avait entendu la détresse dans la voix du brun et il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Mais ce qu'il découvrit ensuite lui déchira le cœur. En passant sa main dans le dos d'Harold, il sentit des boursouflures et se dernier couina de douleur en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Marius. Ce dernier le lâcha et ne laissant pas le temps au brun de se défendre, le retourne et souleva la tunique. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui. Le dos zébré de part et d'autre par une centaine de cicatrice plus ou moins ancienne qu'il reconnut de suite. Le fouet. Comment Harold avait-il pu garder ça pour lui.

\- Harold…. Pourquoi me l'avoir cacher. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Mais je suis là pour t'aider. Et puis quand es ce que ça t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La nuit je suppose. Je me réveille le matin sans aucun souvenir et avec des plais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Il montra ensuite son ventre, ses jambes et ses bras. Marius était effaré. En plus des coups de fouet dans le dos, Harold avait des traces de couteau et de brulures. Mais comme pour Harold, Marius se demandait comment le brun pouvez-t-il endurer et oublier des nuit de torture.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Une semaine après être arrivé. Répondit Harold en baissant les yeux honteux.

Cela faisait 5 semaine qu'ils avaient amarré à Rome, 4 semaine qu'Harold se faisait battre et qu'il n'en savait rien. Sans se contrôler, Marius gifla Harold. Harold choqué et ne comprenant pas, porta sa main à sa joue endoloris. Marius ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste jusqu'au moment où sa main avait touché la joue d'Harold. Il regarda incrédule la joue d'Harold qui devenait rouge.

\- Je …. Je suis désolé. bégaya-t-il avant de tourner le dos et de s'enfuir.

Harold n'eut même pas la force de réagir trop surpris et l'avait regardé s'enfuir. Il sentait sa joue chauffer et ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond. Il lui avait certes cache son secret mais pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? On aurait dit Astrid quand il rentrait blesser ou quand il lui cachait quelque chose.

Harold se dirigea ensuite vers la cantine. Marius était installé sur une table caché de tous. Harold pris quelques morceaux de pain et des fruits et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Marius. Je ne voulais pas.

\- Ho c'est rien. Astrid me frappe souvent.

\- Et tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je dois être maso. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence et Marius ne tenta pas de questionnait Harold sur ses plais, attendant un meilleur moment. Harold devait ensuite aller à la forge. Quand il se leva, il proposa à Marius de se rejoindre à midi.

\- Oui d'accord. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as un combat à l'arène cette après-midi.

\- Oh non. Soupira-t-il.

Harold détestait vraiment ces combats. Il avait l'impression d'y laisser un bout de lui-même à chaque meurtre qu'il commettait et bien qu'il ne le veuille pas il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait vivre. C'était lui ou l'autre. Et puis pour une raison inconnu une force incontrôlable le mettait dans une sorte de transe à chaque combat, ce qui lui faisait abattre son adversaire dans une rapidité surnaturel qui lui avait voulu un nom de scène et une réputation parmi les gladiateurs apprentis.

Harold travailla à la forge toute la matinée. Il commençait à comprendre le latin ce qui devenait plus simple pour lui et les autres forgerons. Il avait réussi à faire sa place parmi les forgerons grâce à son savoir et son talent et il était aussi respecté pour cela. Depuis peu il était même devenu le forgeron favori de l'Empereur. Il remercia intérieurement Gueulfort de lui avoir tout appris. Très vite le forgeron en chef lui avait accordé sa confiance ainsi que l'Empereur pour réaliser les commandes les plus délicates.

 _\- Harold il me faudra une épée pour l'empereur demain. Tu pourras me la faire ?_

 _\- Bien sûr chef. Avec plaisir._ Avait répondu Harold en latin.

 _\- Voici le croquis de ce qu'il veut._

 _\- Bien. Elle sera parfaite._

Harold avait pris le croquis des mains de son chef. Une longue épée y était représentée. Le pommeau était assorti de joyaux. L'empereur souhaitait des rubis pour représenter les yeux du lion qui formait le pommeau. La Lame devait être longue et fine et elle serait aussi gravé de prière envers les dieux romain, différents de ce d'Harold.

Harold se mit au travail. A la fin de la matinée il avait déjà fini le pommeau. Il rangea ses affaires et s'approcha de son chef.

 _\- Je pars chef. J'ai déjà fait le pommeau et demain je ferai la lame. Elle sera prête dans les temps_

 _\- C'est bien. Tu peux y allé. Et ho … heu bonne chance pour ton combat._

 _\- Merci._

Le forgeron regarda le jeune s'éloigner. Le forgeron savait qu'il détestait se battre. Certes il y gagnait de l'argent et de la gloire, mais voyait bien que le brun détestait ça. En revanche il admirait son travail à la forge et pensa que ce petit possédait des mains magiques.

Harold se dirigea vers la cantine où Marius l'attendait déjà.

\- Alors tu as bien cogné le fer ?

\- Oui. Je me sens tellement plus vivant dans la forge.

Une fois terminé chacun se dirigèrent vers l'arène. L'un dans le public et l'autre dans les coulisses. Harold enfila son armure. Elle était noire et recouvrait la totalité de son torse mais laissé ses bras nu. Elle descendait en dessous de sa taille en jupette fendu laissant quant à elle les jambes nues. Les romains avaient cette fâcheuse manie de mettre des jupes et en un peu plus d'un mois Harold s'y était habitué mais trouvait toujours cela étrange. Il portait aussi des chaussures plates et ouverte, noir à lacets qui remontaient jusqu'à son genoux avec une coque protectrice sur les tibias. Il enfila aussi son casque noir qui lui protégé toute la tête. Sur le dessus une crête de poil coiffé le casque.

Une fois prêts, il se dirigea vers l'arène. Il repéra rapidement Marius assis près de la sortie comme à son habitude pour le récupérer une fois le combat terminé. La foule salua son entré par son nom de scène : Orcus, tel un démon de l'enfer apportant la mort.

Son adversaire entra aussi dans l'arène et fut aussi salué par le public. Harold l'observait comme il avait appris à faire sur chacun de ses adversaires pour trouver le point faible. Il était grand, blond, et très musclé. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui devait être un habitué des combats et ne semblait pas être impressionné par Harold. Le gladiateur se jeta sur Harold qui l'esquiva rapidement. C'est à ce moment que le jeune dragonnier sembla entrer en transe et Marius le remarqua. Il était désolé pour son ami connaissant déjà l'issus du combat.

Harold attaqua son adversaire d'un léger bond et para avec aisance les coups de l'autre. Harold avait pris beaucoup d'endurance par ses combats et ses entrainements. Et contrairement à ses adversaires toujours plus costauds que lui, sa petite taille la lui rendait plus facile lors de longs combats où il ne fatiguait pas. Le combat durait depuis une dizaine de minutes et Harold s'ennuyait et avait hâte d'en finir. Il donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui sous le choc, régurgita du sang sur le jeune gladiateur. Harold remarqua la douleur acquise par le plus vieux et attaqua encore plus férocement. Son adversaire riposta mais la fatigue se fit ressentir et Harold en profita pour donner un deuxième coup de pied dans le ventre, faisant cette fois chuter le gladiateur blond. Harold profita de cette position de faiblesse et planta son épée dans la gorge de l'Autre qui suffoqua recrachant plus de sang. Il retira son épée d'un mouvement brusque du cou du gladiateur, qui à genou devant lui par terre semblait attendre sa mort en crachant du sang et de la salive. Harold poussé par l'adrénaline et envahi d'une violente rage insoupçonné, le contourna et le saisit les cheveux alors que la foule hurlaient:

 _\- A mort, à mort !_

 _\- Du sang, du sang !_

 _\- Orcus, Orcus, Orcus !_

Pris par cette passion malsaine du public pour la mort et le sang, Harold trancha net la gorge du gladiateur. Mais comme à chaque combat, il sortit de sa transe maladive et regarda le corps à ses pieds, baigné dans le sang et lui-même couvert du sang de sa victime d'un air dégoûté. Marius connaissant ce regard qui signifiait le retour mental de son ami, s'approcha de lui et l'emmena avec lui hors de l'arène alors que la foule en délire, ne cesser de crier le nom d'Harold, enfin celui d'Orcus.

\- Allait viens Harold. C'est fini.

Harold le suivait sans dire un mot. C'était toujours la même chose après les combats. Une routine qui c'était installé entre eux deux, Harold étant absent quelque temps après ses combat. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et enleva la combinaison d'Harold, comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire. Harold était toujours considéré comme esclave mais aussi comme apprenti gladiateur, il n'avait donc pas le droit d'avoir un serviteur. Mais Marius, en avait que faire. Il était présent pour son ami et si Harold devenait un jour un gladiateur professionnel, ce qui arriverait forcément vu son niveau, il demanderait et ferait tous pour devenir son serviteur.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Comme un assassin.

\- Non tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais tous les gladiateurs ne choisissent pas de le devenir. Beaucoup sont comme toi. D'abord des esclaves obligé de se battre pour survivre.

Harold ne répondit rien et le blond ne s'en offusqua pas. Il en était toujours de même avec Harold. Marius soignait les quelques égratignures qu'Harold avait eu lors de son combat et s'attarda sur les cicatrices dû au torture infligé. Il serra les dents et se demandait comment avait-il put gagner un combat avec un corps autant affaiblie. Il continua son inspection et regarda ensuite le dos du brun. Il effleura les longues cicatrices qui lui barraient le dos du bout des doigts. Harold tressailli au contact des doigts froid sur sa peau et Marius se mit ensuite à nettoyer et soigner les traces de coup de fouet récent. Une fois fini il se prépara à partir.

\- Je vais te laisser. Tu as besoins de te reposer.

\- Merci Marius. De tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Malgré le monstre que je suis.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Harold.

Marius c'était approché et avait pris le menton du jeune gladiateur. Sa raison lui déconseillant de s'approcher plus mais ses sentiments lui implorant de le faire, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun, trop choquer pour réagir. Il s'éloigna rapidement et s'enfuit une fois de plus par la porte.

Harold encore une fois trop choqué et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, observa la porte par là où le blond avait fui. Personne ne l'avait embrassé hormis Astrid. Et encore moins un homme. Que devait-il penser ? Comment devait-il réagir ? De toute façon Harold était trop fatigué pour penser plus longtemps, il s'allongea et s'endormi rapidement.

* * *

L'ancien avait observé le combat, et n'était vraiment pas satisfait. Harold c'était encore battu à la perfection, mais son plan avait encore échoué. Il devait absolument découvrir à quoi ressemblait la fameuse Astrid pour mieux manipuler l'esprit de sa victime et trouver le gladiateur le plus ressemblant. Viggo devait savoir lui. Il lui fallait le voir à tout prix. Il demanda alors à son messager d'aller chercher le viking et de lui dire que le Sorcier Cléon souhaitait le voir de toute urgence.

Ensuite l'ancien retourna chez lui et se mit à réfléchir à comment briser la volonté d'Harold. Il fut néanmoins stoppé dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

 _\- Qui est là ?_

 _\- Je suis le messager du seigneur Aaron. Il vous demande._

 _\- Dite lui que j'arrive._

 _\- Bien monsieur_.

L'ancien se dirigea vers le palais se posant des questions. A l'entrée de la salle il demanda audience étant déjà attendu.

 _\- Veuillez nous laissez seul._ Ordonna Aaron à tous ses serviteurs présent _. Et que personne ne nous dérange._

 _\- Seigneur Aaron vous avez demandé à me voir._

 _\- Oui. C'est au sujet de notre ami commun._

 _\- Lequel ?_ Demanda sournoisement l'ancien.

 _\- Harold est prodigieux._ continua Aaron ignorant la question du sorcier

 _\- Je veux le faire passer au niveau supérieur. Il a le niveau de devenir professionnel et pourra me rapporter encore plus d'argent._

 _\- Il n'est pas encore prêt mon seigneur._ Répondit simplement Cléon

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce viking... Viggo il m'a dit de le garder esclave jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêts. Mais prêts à quoi ? Je le trouve assez prêt pour attaquer les vrais combats._

 _\- Croyais moi mon seigneur, quand il sera prêts vous serez le premier à vous en rendre compte. Et ses combats seront encore plus spectaculaires._

 _\- Je vous fais confiance enfin dû moins je n'ai pas le choix. Mais que ce soit bien clair, si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'il se passe la nuit dans ce palais, je ne vous protégerai pas. Par Zeus vous le torturé. Que penseront les gens si ils découvrent que l'on bas un gamin de 18 ans au sein de mon palais, il est apprécié à la forge et adulé à l'arène. Je n'ai même pas d'excuse à donner si ça venait à ce savoir._

 _\- Ne craignait rien. aucun tort ne vous sera fait, et il n'arrivera rien. Personne ne saura. Et votre patience sera bientôt récompensé, vous ne le regrettera pas._

 _\- Et dans combien de temps sera-t-il près d'après vous ?_

 _\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._ Répondit l'ancien _._

Aaron regarda le sorcier et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait se retirer. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir que leur seigneur trafiqué avec un sorcier pour garder un gamins de 18 ans battu tous les soirs, il serait traité de démon et déchu de son trône.

Le sorcier retourna chez lui où l'attendait un homme.

\- Tu as demandé à me voir sorcier. Je suis étonné. Il y va-t-il un problème avec mon viking ? demanda Viggo en se retournant face au sorcier.

\- Oui. La force mental de votre prisonnier et bien trop forte. Quelque chose le fait tenir et je pense savoir ce que sais.

\- Et ? demanda le chasseur relevant un sourcil ne comprenant pas au Cléon voulait en venir.

\- Il me faut détruire cette source dans son esprit. Mais pour cela j'ai besoins de quelque information.

\- Et quel est cette source ?

\- Viggo qui est Astrid ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? demanda le brun.

\- Harold pense à la personne chère à son cœur pour réussir à tenir mentalement. Mentalement il tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à atteindre son esprit. Je suis obligé de le droguer, mais cela n'est pas aussi puissant qu'une vraie hypnose. Alors je dois lui faire tuer le point d'encrage de son esprit qui lui permet de me résister.

\- Il fallait me le dire plus tôt. Je vais te ramener ce point d'encrage et tu peux faire ton petit tour de magie. Harold sera demain soir enfin a nous.

Viggo lui donna ensuite un papier au sorcier. Cléon regarda le parchemin les sourcils froncé. Il tenait dans les mains le dessin d'une jolie jeune fille. Les cheveux long coiffer en tresse, tenant une hache à la main.

\- Une fille armée ? Quelle horreur. Certain on de drôle de coutumes et ces vikings sont vraiment des sauvage. Reste maintenant à connaitre les traits physiques de cette fille. marmonna le sorcier.

Viggo et Cléon échangèrent ensuite un regard, un sourire sadique marqué sur leur lèvre, savourant leur proche victoire. Viggo repartie chez lui promettant une chose au sorcier que ce dernier apprécia. L'ancien avait hâte de commencer sa séance de torture et s'installa dans sa maison pour se reposer, attendant patiemment son patient nocturne.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir. en premier temps je souhaite une très bonne année à tous. Apres un long mois d'absence, et je m'en excuse, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. il m'a fallu un moment pour le corriger mais il est là. n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis. je prend autant les positifs qui font très plaisir et les négatifs qui me permettent de progresser.

Voilà donc si tous vas bien et que j'ai le temps de la semaine, je repart sur une publication d'un chapitre par semaine. le vendredi ou dans le weekend.

je remercie les lecteurs ainsi que les abonné et les favoris. je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

 _en italique: parole en latin._

bonne lecture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harold se réveilla brutalement dû à des coups dans la porte de sa chambre. Une voix masculine lui appris qu'il avait de nouveau un combat à l'arène le matin même et que le seigneur Aaron n'accepterai pas de refus. Parfois mais très rarement Harold avait le choix de faire ou non un combat, quand ceux-ci été proche dans le temps. Le brun fut réellement surpris, le seigneur faisait rarement preuve d'autorité à ce niveau-là.

Harold se leva et observa son corps. Hormis cette migraine persistante, il n'avait pas de nouvelle plait. Avait-il été laissé tranquille cette nuit ? De toute façon il avait beau essayé de s'en rappeler, comme à chaque fois sa mémoire semblait lui faire défaut. Du moins elle ne lui faisait défaut que sur les moments de torture, puisque avec l'effet d'un boumerang, le souvenir de Marcus effaça toutes ses autres pensées. Comment allait-il se comporter avec le blond ? Ce dernier l'avait embrassé et c'était enfui. Harold ne savait pas comment réagir et se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Le jeune dragonnier chassa ses dernière pensée et se dirigea à la cantine manger quelque chose et se concentra sur son prochain combat.

Le combat faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes quand Marius arriva à l'arène. Il n'avait pas revu Harold depuis la veille au soir et ne l'avait pas croisé au petit déjeuner par sa faute à lui seul. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec le brun, sachant que ce dernier n'était absolument pas intéressé par les hommes. Et puis il avait entendu parler du nouveau combat et avait filé le plus vite possible à l'arène ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Jamais Harold ne combattait deux jours de suite. Et alors qu'il observait impuissant le brun combattre son adversaire, Marius observait ce dernier.

Il était de taille moyenne et avait un physique élancée. De loin il semblait avoir les yeux bleus et porter de longs cheveux blond coiffé en tresse. Et dernier détail étonnant aux yeux de Marius en plus du faite qu'il ne ressemblait pas au adversaire habituelle d'Harold, il se battait avec une hache et ne semblait pas bien sûr de lui, et paraissait même apeuré.

Marius compris alors que ce garçon n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harold et qu'il devait être un esclave qui tout comme Harold au début, n'avait pas demandé à être là. Et en y pensant, ce garçon lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui.

Harold lui de son côté n'avait pas remarqué les trait particulier de son nouvel adversaire. Pour lui c'était comme à chaque fois. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le sorcier en compagnie de Viggo, un sourire aux lèvres qui l'observaient dans l'ombre. Depuis qu'il était entré dans l'arène, ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis par la volonté de se battre. La violence et la rage qui prenait possession de lui à chaque combat semblait être décuplé cette fois ci pour le plus grand malheur de son adversaire. Harold enchaînait les coups avec une facilité et une précision déconcertante. Son adversaire totalement impuissant ne cesser de reculer et tenter par tous les moyen d'atteindre le brun avec sa hache.

Lassé du combat et souhaitant rapidement terminer, Harold pivota sur ses pied et d'un léger bond sur le côté se retrouva dans le dos du blond. Un ultime coup d'épée dans le dos de son jeune adversaire, ce dernier s'écroula à terre le souffle coupé. Harold entendit son nom scandait pas la foule et s'approcha du blond à terre. Pour une fois, il décida de regarder une dernière fois son adversaire dans les yeux. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans le regard bleu suppliant de sa victime et sans une once de pitié plongea son épée en plein cœur et la retira quand l'autre rendit son dernier souffle. Harold leva son regard sur la foule puis regarda à nouveau le corps étendu à ses pieds. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait obliger de détailler ce corps auquel il avait retiré la vie. Et c'est en regardant plus attentivement que l'horreur le pris. N'importe qui aurait été près de lui, aurait constaté la différence dans le regard émeraude du brun. Un regard froid dénué de sentiment guidé par la rage, laissa place à un regard noyé de sentiment : peur, tristesse, honte, colère et dégout. Devant lui ce n'était pas le corps d'un quelque conque adversaire mais celui d'une personne bien trop familière à son goût. Il se jeta à genoux, le visage noyé de larmes et pris le corps dans ses bras. Harold ne pouvait y croire.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de…..Viggo qui éclata d'un rire de victoire. Une colère noir l'envahi. Viggo l'avait trahi. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Un cri de désespoir mêlé de rage déchira l'arène. Marius comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'était précipité dans l'arène et avait arraché Harold de ce corps malgré les protestations de ce denier. Même la foule regarder cette scène étrange.

\- Non, murmurait Harold, je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué.

Tous le long du trajet Harold continua à répéter cette phrase « je l'ai tué ». Marius qui entendait les murmures de désespoir d'Harold ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Mais un méchant doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Marius. D'abord cet adversaire pas comme les autre, la réaction d'Harold et surtout ce combat non prévu. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Harold rapidement. Le blond l'installa sur son lit et commença a le déshabillé pour nettoyer ses plais ainsi que la poussière qui était collé à sa peau à cause de la sueur. Harold tremblait de tous ses membres. Toute résistance en lui avait disparu avec sa victime.

\- Harold. calme-toi. Tu dois te calmer.

\- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué Marius.

\- Oui mais pourquoi répète tu ça en boucle. Tu commences à me faire peur. Ce n'est pas ton premier combat.

\- Oui mais je l'ai tué. Je n'aurai pas dû la tuée.

Harold semblait être loin de là. Marius n'arrivait pas à calmer la détresse de son ami. Mais pourquoi avait il dit « la » ?

\- Harold pourquoi tu me dis « la »

\- Parce que je l'ai tué. C'est elle que j'ai tué.

\- Mais qui ? demanda Marius paniqué et légèrement agacé.

Harold ne répondit pas de suite. Marius releva le visage de son ami et son cœur se serra. Le regard émeraude si brillant en temps normal, semblait éteint et vide. Et c'est une voix dénué de tout sentiment, qu'Harold murmura :

\- Astrid, j'ai tué Astrid.

* * *

Harold était perdu. Il avait tué Astrid mais elle se tenait pourtant devant lui.

\- Harold lâche prise. Il ne sert plus à rien de résister. Tu dois l'accepter. Tu m'a…

\- NON NE DIS RIEN. Hurla Harold.

\- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

\- Non, Non, je ne veux pas que tu le dises.

\- Harold, le nier ne t'avance à rien.

\- Je sais. Murmura le brun.

Ça semblait si réel qu'il ne voulait pas se l'entendre dire. Jamais il n'aurait osée faire çà. Il releva les Yeux et croisa le regard vide d'Astrid. Il s'effondra en larme et l'instant d'après Astrid disparu.

###

Cléon était désespéré et énervé. Voila des heures qu'il était dans l'esprit d'Harold mais ce dernier résistait toujours. Il avait pensé qu'intervenir juste après le choc émotionnel était le meilleur moment mais hélas Harold était bien plus fort. Il devait continuer de le torturer. Cependant il fut coupé par Viggo qui venait d'arriver.

\- Alors sorcier, Harold est-il prêt ?

\- Non viking. Ironisa Cléon. Votre petit viking est plus fort mentalement que vous ne le pensait.

\- C'est pour ça que je te l'ai emmené. Tu m'as assuré être le meilleur.

\- Certes mais je n'ai jamais eu à faire à un sujet si fort.

\- Continue. Je veux que ce soir Harold est disparut de cette terre. Ordonna Viggo au sorcier avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller.

La colère de Cléon ne fit qu'augmenter après le départ du viking. Il commençait en avoir sa claque de ses vikings qui se prenait pour les maîtres. Il décida alors de se concentrer de nouveau sur Harold et retenta l'expérience.

\- Aller mon petit Harold. cette fois c'est la bonne. Tu vas lâcher prise sinon c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

###

Harold cessa peu à peu de sangloter. Il semblait avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Il devait se battre mais pourquoi, pour qui et contre qui. Il se souvenait de Viggo présent dans les gradins de l'arène puis le corps devant lui, Marius qui l'avait ramené dans sa chambre puis c'était le trou noir. Et maintenant il avait droit à Astrid qui apparaissait et disparaissait comme bon lui semblait. Il devenait fou.

\- Harold ?

Le dragonnier sursauta et releva la tête. Astrid se tenait encore devant lui avec toujours ce regard vide.

\- Astrid pourquoi est tu là encore ? souffla Harold à bout de force.

\- Pour t'aider.

\- M'aider à quoi ?

\- Tu dois lâcher prise. Oublie toute résistance. Plus rien ne te retient.

\- Mais tu as tort.

Harold commençait à hausser la voix. Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi insistait-elle comme ça ? C'était trop dur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle avait tort. Il y avait encore son père, Krokmou et Astrid. Il était sûr qu'elle était toujours à Berk. Viggo était un homme de parole et Astrid était toujours en sécurité. Il devait continuer à se battre pour eux.

\- Tu es toujours vivante. Murmura-t-il

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père, Krokmou et toi méritez que je continue de me battre.

\- Mais Harold tu m'as tué.

\- NON !

\- Enfin Harold revient sur terre. S'énerva Astrid.

\- Ecoute Harold je ne t'en veux même pas. Mais plus rien ne te retient. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire mais ton père est mort.

\- Qu…quoi ? non je ne te crois pas. Paniqua Harold.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Non c'est impossible.

\- Il a tentait de te retrouver et c'est perdu en mer. Il n'est jamais rentré.

\- JE NE CROIS PAS.

Impossible. Harold ne savait plus. Il était en plein cauchemar c'était la seul possibilité. Jamais il n'aurai tué Astrid et son père ne pouvait pas mourir bêtement à la mer. Il devait se reprendre.

###

Cléon était épuisé. Ce gamin était bien trop fort. Mentalement il était fragilisé mais il n'arrivait pas à le faire flancher. Il y avait encore un point qui lui permettait de résister. Qui était ce Krokmou ? Son père et sa bien-aimée mort ne suffisait pas à le faire lâcher prise alors il devait savoir qui était cette troisième personne. Il ne lui restait à peine une paire d'heure pour arriver à manipuler Harold. Il devait saisir sa chance. Il ordonna à un de ses hommes d'aller lui chercher Viggo et attendit.

\- Que me veux-tu encore ? faut-il que je fasse le travail moi ?

\- Viggo il me manque un point à éclaircir. Qui est Krokmou ?

\- Le Furi Nocturne ?

\- Le quoi ? demanda réellement surpris.

\- C'est un dragon. Répondit narquoisement le chasseur.

\- C'est vrai il n'y en a pas chez vous. mais en gros c'est en quelque sorte l'animal de compagnie du petit. Ils sont inséparable sauf depuis que je les ai capturé. Ce dont je suis plutôt fière. Continua Viggo.

\- Bien cela devrait m'aider. Retrouvez moi demain matin dans la salle de trône. Vous ne serai pas déçus.

\- Hum... tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas me décevoir sorcier.

Viggo rentra chez lui et Cléon, un sourire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres repris sa séance pour la dernière fois qui normalement serait enfin la bonne.

* * *

Marius se réveilla à la première lueur du jour avec un terrible mal de crâne. Il se retourna et découvrit qu'il était étalé par terre dans la chambre d'Harold. Pris soudain de panique, il se retourna face au lit du brun et constata surpris, que ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Paisiblement ? Non. Il semblait avoir le sommeil agité. Marius tenta de le réveiller, sans succès. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais Harold ne montrait aucune réaction. Marius inquiet constata que le brun portait toujours les vêtements du combat et était toujours recouvert de sang sécher. Il décida d'aller cherché une tunique propre et d'allait se faire un brin de toilette espérant qu'à son retour, Harold serai réveillé.

Une demi-heure plus tard quand Marius revint, Harold dormait toujours. Il trouva ça vraiment étrange, le brun étant habituellement très matinal. Il demanda à un guérisseur de venir le voir. Il expliqua au blond ne rien constater d'anormal, suggérant une très grosse fatigue dû au combat. il signala toutefois quelque plais légèrement infecté qu'il fallait nettoyer rapidement. Marius assura qu'il le ferai et laissa repartir le guérisseur.

Marius n'était pas dupe. Harold qui prétendait avoir tué Astrid, il se fait assommé quelque temps après l'avoir ramené et maintenant Harold qui ne se réveille pas ? Il trouva toute cette histoire bien trop étrange pour être due au hasard. Il décida donc d'allé en parler au seigneur Aaron.

 _\- Le seigneur est déjà en audience,_ lui appris le garde.

 _\- Je peux attendre là qu'il est fini._

Marius devait absolument voir son maître, quitte à attendre des heures.

###

De son côté, le sorcier c'était réveillé détendu. Il y avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée et même le début de la nuit mais il avait réussi. Il était épuisé et ravie. Alors c'est vraiment de bonne humeur, ce qui surprit ses hommes, qu'il s'était rapidement préparer pour rendre visite au seigneur Aaron.

Il arriva devant la salle du trône et demanda audience. Quand Aaron aperçus l'ancien, il ordonna comme la veille à tous ces sujets de quitter la pièce. Une fois la grande porte fermé il regarda son interlocuteur.

 _\- Que voulez-vous sorcier ?_

 _\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Votre apprenti gladiateur va pouvoir passer gladiateur à temps plein._

 _\- Comment ? Hier il n'était pas prêt, et ce matin oui ? C'est une blague ?_

 _\- Je ne me permettrai pas mon seigneur._

 _\- Et comment es ce possible._

 _\- Ça c'est mon affaire. Mais vous serez doublement surpris au réveil du garçon. Me permettais-vous d'aller le réveiller ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ne se réveillerai-t-il pas tous seul ?_

 _\- Un secret mon seigneur. Un secret._

 _\- Vous et votre ….Viggo aller me causer beaucoup de problèmes avec vos secret. Mais soit, allez-y. Vous savez où se situe sa chambre je suppose._

 _\- Bien sûr mon seigneur._ Répondit le sorcier, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harold ne remarquant pas le blond qui attendait une audience. Il entra dans la chambre du brun et s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Harold c'est l'heure de te réveiller. Tu te souviens hier soir je t'ai dit que quand je claquerais des doigts, tu te réveillerais alors debout._

« Clac » et un claquement de doigt plus tard, Harold se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et n'aperçut que le sorcier.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous_ ? demanda-t-il méfiant au sorcier.

Cléon était encore plus ravie. Au lieu d'utiliser sa langue natal, le viking parlait en latin. Il était sûr que ça allé marcher.

 _\- Peu importe qui je suis. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Dit-moi comment t'appelles-tu ? et surtout qui es-tu ?_ demanda le sorcier tout de même un peu stressé de l'exécution de son plan.

 _\- Je…_ Harold sembla hésité mais repris ensuite d'une voie sûr. _Je suis Orcus l'imbattable. Je suis le meilleur gladiateur que Rome est jamais connu._

 _\- Oh oui j'ai réussi_. s'exclama le sorcier heureux comme un enfant. _Viens avec moi Orcus. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter._

Marius lui, venait d'entré dans la salle du trône et se tenait face au seigneur.

 _\- Marius, pourquoi à tu demander à me voir_ ?

 _\- Mon seigneur. C'est à propos d'Harold._

Aaron sembla se tendre mais regarda son serviteur comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il avec Harold_.

 _\- Il semble…_ mais il fut brusquement coupé par le sorcier

 _\- Mon seigneur_. S'exclama le sorcier sans prêter attention au blond _. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter._

Marius énervé d'avoir était coupé ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le sorcier.

 _\- Mon seigneur je vous présente votre nouveau gladiateur. Aller présente toi_.

Le cœur de Marius se stoppa net.

 _\- Seigneur Aaron je suis Orcus l'imbattable. Laissez-moi devenir votre gladiateur._

Harold se tenait la devant lui et était bien réveillé. Il s'était changé et lavé. cependant même près de lui, il semblait bien loin. Même le son de sa voix semblait sortir d'outre monde.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas_. S'exclama Aaron. _Tu es Harold_.

 _\- Qui est Harold,_ répliqua Orcus. _Je suis Orcus. Je l'ai toujours été._

 _\- Harold que ce passe t-il ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?_ Murmura Marius effrayé.

 _\- Arrête donc de m'appeler Harold._ Répliqua Orcus/Harold en menaçant le blond de son épée, le regard froid.

Marius ne pouvait que se taire et regardait son ami dans les yeux, la pointe de sa lame à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Harold était physiquement présent, mais pour une raison inconnue à Marius, il n'était plus mentalement. Orcus, un nom de scène, semblait être devenu sa véritable identité. Quand Harold, ou plutôt Orcus retira la lame de sa gorge, le blond souffla et continua d'observer la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, se demandant si Aaron était au courant. C'est à ce moment que Viggo décida d'apparaître. Il salua le seigneur Aaron et sans dire un mot continua d'observer la scène plutôt ravis contrairement à Marius.

\- Sorcier expliquez moi comment ce garçon peut prétendre être cet Orcus. Demanda Aaron dans la langue viking.

\- Harold, le garçon que vous avez connu n'était qu'un personnage, une identité façonné par des barbares. Orcus a été enlevé enfant à sa véritable famille par des vikings lors des pillages. Il a fini par oublier son identité puisqu'il était trop petit et ces voleurs qui l'on adopté, lui ont donné ce nom. Je l'ai reconnu quand il est arrivé ici et je l'ai aidé à retrouver sa vraie vie.

\- Votre histoire me paraît étrange mais je ne peux que constater. Har….heu je veux dire Orcus, veux-tu devenir gladiateur pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr mon seigneur. Cependant avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je serai aussi à cet homme. Annonça Harold/Orcus en montrant Viggo du doigt.

\- Bien j'aurai du y penser. Cela me va. Je te nomme donc gladiateur. Tu te battras pour moi et pour Viggo. Tu n'as plus le statut d'esclave que tu avais jusque-là. Et tu as donc droit à ton propre serviteur.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui Marius ?

\- Je me propose pour devenir le serviteur personnel d'Har… d'Orcus. Si vous me le permettais bien entendu et qu'il accepte.

Aaron et Orcus acceptèrent la requête de Marius, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il se jurait de tout faire pour récupérer le vrai Harold. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son entreprise aller être plus compliqué que prévu.

Viggo, lui était ravi et regardait Harold avec fierté. Enfin devrait-il dire Orcus parce que Harold n'existait plus. Le sorcier avait tenu promesse et ne l'avait pas déçu. Il avait enfin son arme contre Berk et contre les dragons. Maintenant restait plus qu'à le laissé s'entraîner pour devenir une machine à tuer, ce qu'il était déjà.

Plus les jours passait et plus Harold devenait différent. Parfois méchant, violent et cruel. La personnalité d'Orcus étant maintenant bien implanté, il ne restait du brun que le physique et encore. Les combats dans l'arène s'enchaînaient ainsi que les entraînements. Ainsi sa musculature c'était intensifié et il avait maintenant une carrure bien plus large que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il restait toujours fin pour un gladiateur mais sa petite taille couplé à sa nouvelle force, le rendait toujours plus agile, rapide et précis. Il devenait un homme à abattre et était sur la voie de devenir une véritable légende. Orcus battait les meilleurs gladiateurs de Rome, il gagnait beaucoup d'argent et attirait la convoitise des femmes. C'est ainsi qu'il accepta l'offre d'Aaron, quand ce dernier lui proposa pour la seconde fois le droit au plaisir charnel. Marius n'avait pas approuvé et avait tenté de lui en dissuader espérant que quelque part Harold l'écoute.

\- Orcus souvenez-vous de votre promesse. Vous avez juré fidélité à Astrid.

\- Qui est Astrid ?

La réponse avait glacé le sang du blond. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'amour de sa vie. Marius était désespéré. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu'Harold avait disparu et à croire à cette histoire d'enlèvement et de perte de mémoire. Cependant au bout de plusieurs semaines il remarqua quelque chose qui lui redonna espoir. Il remarqua que toutes les filles qu'Orcus choisissait, était blonde aux yeux bleu, soit les mêmes trait physique qu'Astrid. Marius se persuada qu'à l'intérieur de cet être vil et cruel, Harold était toujours là quelque part. Et même si ça devait lui prendre des semaines, des mois ou des années, Marius se promettait de ne pas perdre espoir et de se battre pour son ami.

* * *

Pour ceux que ça pourrai intéresser, j'ai commencé à publier sur le fandom d'Harry potter. un petit OS pour la nouvel année. au weekend prochain.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Salut.**

 **Alors pour commencer je tient à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me suivent pour cette longue absence. j'ai pour ainsi dire était victime du syndrome de la page blanche. et puis je me suis un peu éloigné du monde de Dragon pour être en total obsession du monde magique d'Harry Potter. donc voila je tient sincèrement à m'excuser;**

 **J** **e tient aussi à rassurer ce qui me suivent que je finirais cette histoire coute que coute puisque j'ai déjà la fin de mon histoire et même une suite. c'est juste le milieu que j'ai beaucoup de mal à étoffer.**

 **D** **onc voilà le chapitre 9 où pour être honnête je ne suis pas trop fière. je me suis forcé à l'écrire pour avancer l'idée mais j'avais énormément de mal à le mettre à l'écrit. C'est un chapitre de transition.**

 **P** **our la suite je ne promet pas une date de parution régulière. je vais essayé d'être plus régulière (au moins un chapitre par moi ou tous les deux mois) mais je ne promet pas un chapitre par semaine. sauf si l'envi me revient et que j'arrive à avancer cette histoire pour arriver à la fin en peu de temps.**

 **alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **rappel: _en italique discussion en latin_**

* * *

Rustik contemplait l'océan face à lui. Cela faisait environ 1 mois qu'il était parti de Beurk en compagnie de Yohann le négociant en direction de l'inconnu pour retrouver Harold. Et il s'ennuyait littéralement. Le ciel lui manquait, les longs vols avec Crochefer lui manquaient et tout simplement Beurk lui manquait. Mais il s'était proposé pour la bonne cause car c'était à lui de retrouver Harold. Il regarda encore un peu le large puis retourna dans la cale du bateau. Il n'y avait décidément rien à faire et le jeune Jorgenson avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme. La mer c'était peu pour lui.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que Yohann apparu dans l'espace réservé à Rustik. Il lui annonça qu'une terre était en vue et que d'après les cartes et les indications reçues par des navigateurs, ils arrivaient dans un pays latin. Rustik soupira. Après avoir traversé un immense océan puis avoir passé une sorte de passage plus étroit pour de nouveau se retrouver sur une vaste étendue d'eau, ils apercevaient enfin la terre. Maintenant restait à trouver Harold dans ce pays inconnu. Quand ils accostèrent au port ils furent un peu perdus à cause de la langue. Grâce à un langage de signe plus ou moins universel et les quelques notions de langage que Johann avait acquis lors de ses voyages, ils amarrèrent le bateau du négociant à l'endroit précisé.

\- Comment allons-nous nous retrouver dans ce pays si on ne comprend même pas la langue, râla Rustik.

\- Maitre Rustik je me suis retrouvé dans des situations identique ! Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs la fois où …

\- La ferme Yohann. J'en peu plus de tes histoire et en plus elle ne nous aiderons pas à retrouver Harold.

Le négociant baissa la tête et Rustik soupira. Cela faisait 1 mois que le jeune Jorgenson écoutait en boucle les « merveilleuses » histoires de Yohann et il en avait marre. Il fallait tout de même avouer que le négociant avec vécu plusieurs aventures toutes aussi délirantes ou extravagantes les unes des autres.

Le soleil se couchait déjà, alors Rustik et Yohann restèrent dans le bateau et décidèrent de commencer les recherches au matin. Les deux Beurkien finirent par s'endormir dû à la fatigue du voyage, ne se doutant pas qu'une paire d'yeux les observait à l'ombre d'une ruelle.

* * *

Le matin même avant l'arrivée des deux Beurkiens, Orcus s'entraînait au combat avec Éric qui avait accepté d'être encore son maitre d'arme. Les deux combattants se faisaient face. Ils se saluèrent comme il était de coutume avant un combat puis d'un accord commun, se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force et le bruit résonna dans la petite arène d'entrainement où ils se trouvaient. Orcus évita d'un gracieux bond une attaque d'Éric puis l'attaqua sur le côté. C'est de justesse que le maitre d'arme évita le coup. Ils continuèrent comme ça encore quelque minutes avant d'Éric ne réussisse à désarmer le jeune gladiateur. Les deux combattants se serrèrent la main et après avoir repris son souffle, Éric donna quelque conseil à Orcus.

\- Tu as bien combattu. N'oublie pas, la surprise est la clé de toute bataille. Au moment où tu esquive un coup, tu désoriente ton adversaire. Profite de ce moment pour l'attaqué. Il n'aura pas le temps de contrer.

\- Merci Éric. Tes conseils me sont précieux. Grâce à eux je n'ai jamais perdu. Remercia Orcus.

\- Ne cris jamais victoire avant d'avoir terminé le combat. Lança Éric alors que le jeune homme repartait le sourire aux lèvres.

Au même moment une jeune fille s'approcha des deux hommes.

\- Orcus. Salua-t-elle froidement.

\- Elana. Répondit aussi froidement le jeune homme.

Elana était une jeune femme de 19 ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, possédait de long cheveux brun et avait de grand yeux bleu. Sa peau était mate, marqué par le soleil et les traits de son visage était assez fin et gracieux. C'était la fille d'Éric. Sa mère était Italienne de naissance mais était décédé en la mettant au monde. Son père l'avait élevé seul et était très protecteur envers elle.

\- Papa, comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en embrassant son père sur la joue.

\- Ça va ma chérie. Orcus c'est bien battu aujourd'hui.

\- Bon ça va alors. Je n'aime pas quand tu te blesse ou que tu rentres fatiguer. Il doit comprendre que ce ne sont que des entrainements. J'ai toujours peur qu'il te fasse mal

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu es si froide avec lui ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi alors ? vous vous appréciez avant.

\- J'appréciais Harold. Orcus n'est qu'une brute, assoiffé de sang avec l'apparence d'Harold. s'énerva Elana.

Éric ne pouvait qu'acquiesçait. Il avait accepté d'entrainer Orcus, parce qu'avec Marius, ils étaient persuadés que le comportement du jeune viking n'était pas dû au hasard. Et cette histoire d'enlèvement bébé, ils n'y croyaient pas.

\- Elana il a besoins de nous. Harold est toujours quelque part au fond de lui. j'en suis sûr.

\- Je sais Marius m'a aussi dit la même chose mais avoue que c'est quand même dur à imaginer. Harold est si gentil, si loyal et si aimant que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit toujours là.

\- Je sais ma fille. c'est pour ça que nous devons garder espoir et l'aider. Et s'il te plait soit moins froide avec lui. Comme tu le dit Orcus n'est pas Harold et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

\- Du mal ?

\- Tu es une jolie fille il pourrait vouloir en profiter.

\- Ha… heu… non pour ça pas de risque. S'exclama Elana rougissant légèrement à l'idée que son père suggérait.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Éric surpris

\- Harold… enfin Orcus je veux dire ne choisit que des Blonde. D'après Marius se serait d'ailleurs une preuve, qu'au fond Harold existe toujours.

\- Ha… répondit Éric confus.

\- Papa, Harold est amoureux d'une fille de son village qui serait blonde aux yeux bleus. Et donc le seul point commun qu'effectivement je pourrai avoir serait les yeux bleus, mais à priori seuls les cheveux blonds comptent dans le choix des filles qu'Orcus choisie.

\- Je comprends mieux. Mais fait quand même attention à toi.

Elana rassura son père en lui promettant de faire attention. Elle resta encore quelque temps avec son père à parler de tout et de rien. C'est avant midi qu'elle retourna travailler. Elle travaillait à la cantine où quelque fois elle était cuisinière et d'autres fois elle s'occupait du nettoyage et de la vaisselle. Elles étaient un groupe de vingtaine de filles divisaient en deux qui se relayaient le travail une semaine sur deux.

Cette semaine elle était de nettoyage. Elle avait du coup plus de temps pour elle le matin mais terminait plus tard dans l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui elle quitta la cantine aux environ de 15h. Il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant le couchait du soleil alors elle décida d'allé au marché du port.

Elana aimait beaucoup ce port. Elle pouvait trouver des produits locaux, du poisson fraichement péché et ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'est qu'on y trouvait aussi des produits de différent pays voisin. Le Port de Rome était le plus gros Port commercial du pays, ce qui permettaient de nombreux échange avec les pays voisin et c'était aussi le Marché le plus réputé du pays. Nombreux commerçants venaient passer quelques jours pour vendre leurs stocks à Rome.

C'est quand le soleil déclina, qu'un bateau retint son attention. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus. Elle fut encore plus surprise quand deux hommes en sortirent. L'un était petit et trapu et devaient avoir son âge. Le second paraissait plus âgé, il était de taille moyenne et avait une moustache assez longue et une barbe noué sur la fin. Elana ne s'en serai pas occupé si elle ne les avait pas entendu parler. Curieuse, elle se cacha à l'ombre d'une ruelle. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et attendit pour les écoutait parler à nouveau.

\- Comment allons-nous nous retrouver dans ce pays si on ne comprend même pas la langue râla le plus petit.

\- Maitre Rustik je me suis retrouvé dans des situations identique ! Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs la fois où …

\- La ferme Yohann. J'en peu plus de tes histoire et en plus elle ne nous aiderons pas à retrouver Harold.

Elana ne c'était pas tromper. Les deux voyageurs venaient du même endroit qu'Harold et ils étaient là pour lui. Elle décida de rentrer chez elles. Elle viendrait à la rencontre des deux hommes au lever du jour.

Les deux viking se réveillèrent à l'aube. Ils avaient décidé de commencer leurs recherches rapidement et ainsi espérait retrouver Harold le plus rapidement possible. Ils ignoraient encore qu'une aide précieuse leur serait présente pour leur recherche. Et c'est en voulant sortir du bateau que Rustik se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu. Rustik l'observa et l'a trouva immédiatement belle. Bien sûr, Rustik trouvait toutes les filles jolies mais celle la dégager quelque chose qu'il ne savait interpréter. Le jeune Jorgenson allait tenter de communiquer avec elle cependant cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Vous êtes des viking, demanda la jeune fille dans leur langue.

\- Heu oui. Répondit Rustik légèrement surpris qu'elle parle sa langue.

\- Je m'appelle Elana. Et je crois savoir la raison de votre venu mais vous il ne faut pas en parler ici. Suivez-moi. dit-elle à Rustik et Yohann qui venait de les rejoindre.

Les deux viking se regardèrent, surpris de rencontrer une jeune femme comprenant leur langue mais décidèrent quand même de la suivre. Toute aide était toujours bonne à prendre.

Ils marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de minute avant d'arriver face à une petite maison en pierre. Ils entrèrent à la suite d'Elena puis s'assirent à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Un homme de grande taille fit lui aussi son entré et regarda les deux étranger. Puis commença à parler à la jeune femme dans a langue que les deux viking ne comprenait pas.

 _\- Elana qui sont ces personnes ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'ils connaissent Harold. je les ai entendu parler de lui hier soir. Ce sont des vikings._

Éric se retourna de nouveau vers les deux vikings qui était légèrement si ce n'est totalement effrayé par c'est homme.

\- Vous êtes viking. Demanda Éric

\- Oui monsieur. Nous venons de l'île de Berk. Je me présente je suis Yohann dit le négociant. Et mon compagnon de voyage se nomme Rustik Jorgenson. Présenta alors Yohann tout en diplomatie.

\- Que venait vous faire ici, si loin de votre patrie ?

\- Nous recherchons notre héritier. Un jeune garçon de 19 ans. il s'appelle Harold. le connaissait-vous ?

Éric et Elana se regardèrent. Les deux vikings étaient bien là pour Harold. Rustik avait bien remarqué que leurs hôtes savaient quelque chose.

\- Vous le connaissait. Affirma plus qu'il ne demanda le jeune viking.

\- Oui. Nous le connaissons. Enfin nous le connaissions. Répondit alors Elana.

\- Comment ça ? demanda alors Rustik, craignant le pire.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

Puis Éric et Elana racontèrent à tour de rôle l'histoire d'Harold. Son travail à la forge, de Marius, son premier combat dans l'arène et les suivant ainsi que leur rencontre. Puis ils arrivèrent au moment le plus critique de l'histoire. Et c'est Éric qui continua le récit.

\- Un jour Harold a été inscrit à un combat alors qu'il avait déjà combattu la veille. Nous avons trouvé cela bizarre avec Marius et ma fille. Puis nous avons assisté à sa chute en enfer impuissant. Marius a été le plus rapide et le conduit rapidement dans sa chambre. Quand il nous à retrouver le soir, il était bouleversait et nous a alors raconté qu'Harold était dans une sorte de transe. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il l'avait tué.

\- Tuer qui ? coupa Rustik.

\- Harold a dit à ce moment-là qu'il avait tué Astrid.

Rustik hoqueta sous la surprise.

\- Quoi ? mais Astrid va bien. Elle est sur Berk.

\- Oui nous savons. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Alors que Marius l'a laissé seul le matin le voyant pas se réveiller pour en parler au Seigneur Aaron, Harold est apparu accompagné d'un vieil homme et …

Éric et Elana se jetèrent un regard ? Ils ignoraient comment aborder cette partie de l'histoire ce qui agaça le jeune Jorgenson.

\- Et quoi ? s'énerva Rustik.

\- Harold n'était plus vraiment lui. Il prétendait être une autre personne. Et depuis ce jour il n'est plus du tout lui-même. Mais je pense que le mieux soit que vous le voyez pas vous-même.

Rustik et Yohann ne savaient que penser. Qu'es ce qu'Harold avait bien pu faire pour que ces deux personnes soit si secrète avec eux. Ils demandèrent alors aux deux italiens l'endroit où ils pourraient rencontrer Harold.

\- Le mieux serait de vous changer les vêtements et de nous accompagner à l'arène. vous passerait plus inaperçus. Précisa Elana en voyant le regard de Rustik à l'idée de changer ses vêtements.

C'est ainsi que peu avant midi les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville. Rustik ne cessait de grogner. La tenue qu'on l'avait forcé à porter le dérangeait au plus haut point. Il ne supporter pas l'idée d'être en tunique jambes nues. Mais en même temps il avait éclaté de rire en voyant Yohann accoutré de la sorte.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant le début des combat et s'installèrent à proximité de l'entrée sur les tribunes du bas. Un jeune homme blond se rapprocha d'eux.

 _\- Elana, Éric qui sont ses personnes ?_ demanda Marius qui venait donc de les rejoindre.

 _\- Ils connaissent Harold ils viennent du village de Berk. Ce sont des vikings._ Répondit Elana.

Marius hocha simplement la tête mais n'adressa pas la parole aux deux Beurkien. Elana le présenta rapidement. Le brouhaha qui s'éleva soudainement de l'arène annonça le combat. Rustik et Yohann surpris se concentrèrent ensuite sur les deux guerriers qui venait d'entrée dans l'arène. Le premier était aussi grand et imposant que leur chef Stoik. Le deuxième, beaucoup plus petit que le premier et plus fin, le visage complétement recouvert d'un masque lui faisait face.

Rustik remarqua alors le regard tendu et les positions raides de leurs trois compagnons alors que leur regard était braqué sur le plus petit. Il se demanda alors si ce n'était pas Harold qui faisait face à la montagne de muscle. Cependant Rustik remarqua que ce guerrier avait ses deux jambes. Donc ça ne pouvait être Harold.

Alors que les deux Beurkien regardaient les deux gladiateurs, le seigneur Aaron qui présidait ce combat, donna le signal. Et c'est avec les deux épées qui s'entrechoquèrent violement que le combat commença.

* * *

Orcus était assez calme. Il avait attendu ce combat avec impatience. C'était ce combat qui ferait de lui ou non le gladiateur le plus fort du pays. Il serait le champion de l'arène. Aujourd'hui il combattait le champion de l'arène, Eros l'invincible. Une véritable montagne de muscle, Orcus se doutait que les paris n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Cela faisait plusieurs combat qu'on le confrontait contre les plus dangereux et combatif gladiateurs du pays et Orcus, malgré sa fine taille s'en sortait toujours vainqueur avec plus au moins de blessures.

Orcus regarda d'un coup d'œil les gradins et y aperçus Viggo dans la loge du Seigneur Aaron. Il put aussi apercevoir Marius rejoindre Éric, Elana et deux autres personnes qui retinrent son attention. Mais qu'il oublia vite quand Aaron donna le signal du début. Pour ce combat il avait besoins de toute son attention.

Quand Eros donna le premier coup, Orcus attaqua aussi faisant ainsi entrechoquer les deux lames avec force. L'instant d'après Orcus bondit sur le côté pour échapper à la nouvelle attaque d'Eros. Orcus devait l'admettre. Eros était très bon. De plus il était le grand champion de l'arène depuis un an.

« Il est temps que le champion change » pensa notre jeune gladiateur.

Orcus attaqua habilement et rapidement, frappant directement dans le thorax. Eros se retrouva le souffle coupé a terre ce qui aurait pu lui être fatal si il n'avait paré avec son épée pour bloquer une nouvelle attaque d'Orcus. Il se releva et les deux gladiateurs se firent face. Eros attaqua de nouveau alors qu'Orcus pivota sur le côté et frappa dans le dos quand le premier lui passa devant. Eros se retrouva à terre et n'eut cette fois ci pas le temps de ce relever, qu'Orcus se jeta sur son dos, poignard en main. Les deux épées était a terre et Eros trembla de peur pour la première fois de sa vie et commença à prier tous les dieux de la terre de l'épargner. Il se retrouvait sans défense face à cette crevette. Orcus lui, pointa son poignard sur le cou de son adversaire et plongea son regard dans celui d'Aaron. Dans ce genre de combat c'était le public et celui qui présidé le combat, donc aujourd'hui le Seigneur Aaron qui avait droit de vie ou du mort sur le perdant. Et alors que le public hurlez « à mort », Aaron se résout à suivre le public et pointa son pouce vers le bas. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Orcus pour trancher net la gorge de son adversaire laissant son corps parcouru de spasme, se vider de son sang à ses pieds. Après ça, il devenait enfin le grand champion de cette arène. Il retira son masque et salua la foule en délire qui scandaient son nom : Orcus le sanguinaire.

* * *

Rustik et Yohan accompagné des latinos, comme Rustik se plaisait à les appeler, avaient regardé avec horreur le combat. Rustik avait remarqué le regard dégouté d'Elana quand le plus fin avait tranché la gorge du plus grand. Bien que Rustik n'ait guère apprécié cette mise à mort, il était étonné qu'un homme plus fin que lui, puisse combattre un homme aussi costaud que Stoik la Brute.

Puis Rustik et Yohan avait pu enfin voir le visage du nouveau champion et leur corps avaient cessé de fonctionné. Orcus le Sanguinaire comme l'appelait le public n'était nul autre que leur héritier au trône de Berk, Harold Haddock. Elena et Éric avaient été obligés de les sortir de leur transe et de les mener à l'abri des regards pour en parler avec eux. Car il n'y avait aucun doute pour dire que les deux vikings étaient en état de choc.

\- Quoi ? Harold est ce tueur ? mais c'est impossible. S'exclama Rustik une fois qu'il était revenu à lui.

\- Si malheureusement c'est bien lui. assura tristement Elana.

\- Non ce n'est pas lui. vous nous induisez en erreur. Et puis d'abord Harold à une jambe en métal. S'entêta le jeune Jorgenson

\- Et Orcus à une jambe en métal. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas que sa jambe devienne un point faible alors il s'est construite une botte qui camoufle sa jambe. Il l'utilise seulement pendant ses combats. Expliqua calmement Eric voyant sa fille s'énerver.

Rustik ne répondit rien. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il retourna en direction de l'arène suivi des autres et aperçu au loin le blond qui était assis avec eux pendant le combat.

\- Et Toi, interpela Rustik.

Marius se retourna surpris et reconnu l'un des vikings qui soit disant connaissait Harold. Il attendit alors qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

\- Tu comprends notre langue ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu connais Harold. Tu peux me dire où le trouver.

\- Qui êtes-vous. Harold n'est plus là. qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas comme se Viggo.

\- Viggo ? Viggo est ici ? demanda Rustik, le teint soudainement livide.

Marius compris à l'instant que ces vikings était bien des amis d'Harold.

\- Vous connaissait Viggo ?

\- C'est lui qui à enlever Harold et depuis nous ignorions où il l'avait mené.

\- Et moi j'ignorais ce qu'il allait lui faire. Se lamenta Marius

\- Mais que lui on t'il fait ? Le Harold que je connais, n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Oui mais ce n'est plus Harold. Physiquement c'est lui mais mentalement …

Marius allait répondre quelque chose quand une voix bien familière retenti dernière lui.

\- Marius !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut.**

 **Changement de rating pour ce chapitre: Rating M**

 **P** **résence de lemon**

 **D** **onc voila le nouveau chapitre avec la présence d'un lemon. le tout premier que j'ai écrit, donc soyez indulgent mais j'attends vos réaction et votre avis. Parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce passage. Ecrire ce genre de scène n'est pas si évident que ça en faite.**

 **J** **e vous souhaites une bonne lecture.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

\- Marius !

\- Orcus. Tu me cherchais ? demanda Marius.

\- Oui. Mais avec qui parles-tu ?

Rustik voyant Harold ou Orcus, il ne savait pas très bien, approcher, il se tétanisa. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec. Mais finalement le jeune gladiateur ne le laissa pas réfléchir.

\- Tient, tient. Rustik Jorgenson. Je n'aurai jamais pensé te voir ici.

\- Tu … tu me reconnait ? s'exclama avec surprise Rustik.

\- Bien sûr. Comment oublier son bourreau et l'un des membres de la famille qui m'a enlevé à ma véritable famille. Cracha Orcus avec haine.

Rustik en resta surpris. D'où sortait cette histoire. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout. En même temps c'était quand même Harold devant lui quoi qu'en pense les autres.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Harold ?

A ce moment le jeune Jorgenson se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu qu'il se taise quand il vit les yeux de son cousin se voiler d'une rage pure.

Marius se posta rapidement entre les deux viking.

\- Orcus, rentrons. Tu es encore couvert de sang, allons au bain. Et puis n'y va-t-il pas la belle Lisa qui vous attend dans votre loge ce soir ? tenta de distraire le blond.

\- Hum tu as raison Marius. Répondit Orcus avec un petit sourire en coin, toute trace de haine semblait s'être envolé.

Rustik respira de nouveau quand Marius éloigna Orcus loin de lui. Il avait besoins de se poser. Beaucoup trop d'information le submergeait. Premièrement Harold le reconnaissait mais ressentait une haine immense envers lui ce qui était un mauvais point. Deuxièmement qui était cette fille à l'attendre dans sa chambre et pourquoi ce petit sourire en coin ? Il avait besoins de réponses. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison d'Éric et d'Elana, Rustik les regarda fixement.

\- Je crois que vous nous devez des explications. Et cette fois n'oubliez rien. ordonna le jeune viking.

\- Quand Harold est devenu Orcus, l'histoire Officiel c'est qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire après de nombreuse année. L'histoire serai que quand il était enfant, il été enlevé par des vikings. Et depuis qu'il serait arrivé ici, un vieil homme l'aurait aidé à retrouver sa mémoire.

Rustik savait bien évidemment que c'était une histoire totalement inventé et le confirma à leurs hôtes. Mais tout ceci rappelait à Rustik une autre histoire. elle lui rappela le moment où Varek était devenu Thor Briserdos. Une autre personnalité dans le même corps, qui ignore sa véritable identité et qui reconnait quand même son entourage. Remarquant les visages tournés vers lui, Rustik leur raconta l'histoire.

\- Et tu penses qu'Harold aurait été hypnotisé ?

\- Cela reste à voir. Cependant si c'est le cas, Harold est allé beaucoup plus loin que Varek. J'ignore ce qui pourrait le faire redevenir lui-même.

\- Comment aviez-vous fait avec votre ami ? demanda avec espoir Elana.

\- Pour Varek, il a suffi que Bouledogre soit en danger. Pour Harold il y aurait bien de mettre Krokmou en danger, mais il faudrait réussir à le ramener sur Berk. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu. Cela risque d'être compliqué. Et dite moi, cette Lisa dans sa chambre ce n'est ce à quoi je pense ? se rappela Rustik

\- Euh … ben en fait je pense que si. Répondit Elana. Les Gladiateurs ont beaucoup de privilège. Ils gagnent beaucoup d'argent, le travail d'esclave est nettement moins encombrant qu'avant et surtout ils ont accès à tous les plaisirs. Alcool et sexe.

\- Sexe ? s'étrangla le jeune vikings alors que Yohann était à la limite de tomber dans les pommes.

\- Oui. Orcus peut coucher avec toutes les femmes du pays s'il le désire. En plus elles sont toutes à ses pieds puisqu'il faut avouer qu'Orcus elle le plus séduisant des gladiateurs.

\- Mais est Astrid ? Je croyais qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? osa Yohann d'une voix fluette.

\- Oui Harold est amoureux mais Orcus n'en a aucun souvenir. Et je vous rappelle que dans sa tête, il pense l'avoir tué. Termina Éric.

Rustik réfléchissait à toute allure, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Mais pour lui c'était devenu une histoire de vie ou de mort. Harold était perdu et à chaque action malsaine d'Orcus, Harold disparaissait un peu plus. Il devait trouver rapidement une solution pour ramener Harold à Berk et tout faire pour qu'il redevienne lui-même. Rustik ignorait encore le temps que cela lui prendrait et où ses actions les mèneraient. Il ignorait aussi ce qui se préparait dans les coins sombre de la ville. Mais même s'il devait y laisser sa vie, Harold rentrerai à la maison.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Orcus et Marius était rentré au palais et se dirigeait vers les bains. Marius se dirigea vers la chambre d'Orcus pour y prendre quelque affaire alors que ce dernier se allait déjà vers la salle des bains.

Marius se posa quelques secondes sur le lit. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Orcus avait reconnu un jeune de son village. Et pas n'importe lequel vu sa réaction. Bien sûr, Marius avait écouté des heures Harold lui parler de son village et de ses habitants. Il savait donc que Rustik était le cousin d'Harold. Il n'ignorait pas non plus les années de galère durant son enfance où il servait de punchingball à ce même cousin. Bien qu'Harold avait fini par avancer et nouait maintenant des liens très fort avec les jeunes de son village, Marius se demanda si au fond toute la haine d'Orcus envers Rustik n'était pas lié la colère d'une enfance rejeté.

Et si c'était ça, alors Orcus devais vraiment avoir une haine destructrice envers ceux de son village. Ce qui n'allait pas être évident, puisque Marius espérait qu'à la vue de sa famille, Harold redevienne lui-même.

Marius sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea rapidement à la salle des bains. Il ne fallait pas qu'Orcus l'attende trop longtemps au risque de le voir s'énerver. Quand il entra dans la salle, il se retrouva rapidement contre le mur soulevé de quelque centimètre. Orcus le tenait par la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, le regard noir braqué dans le sien.

\- Que lui à tu dis ? Qu'a tu dis à Rustik Jorgenson ? tonna Orcus

\- Rien …argh…je te le jure. Répondit le blond en suffocant

Orcus relâcha Marius qui tomba lourdement au sol. Le bond se massa la gorge et il pouvait sentir ses yeux se remplir de larme. Il regarda ensuite Orcus se retourner et se glisser dans un bain. Malgré la violence que pouvait parfois utiliser Orcus sur sa personne, Marius continuait à l'aimer. Enfin il aimait Harold c'était évident et c'est pour cela qu'il refusait d'abandonner Harold qui était toujours là et peut être qu'avec l'aide de Rustik, d'Éric et d'Elana, à eux quatre ils arriveraient à le sauver.

Il se releva et sortis de la salle quand Orcus lui ordonna de sortir. Et dos à la porte, Marius laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque-là, se laissant envahir par sa peine et son amour impossible.

* * *

Orcus se prélassait dans son bain, ses muscles se détendaient au contact de l'eau chaude et son esprit faisait peu à peu le vide. Il pensait déjà à la belle Lisa qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Et même si une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait de ne pas y aller, Orcus la faisait rapidement taire. Impossible pour lui de résister à ce plaisir divin auquel il avait droit.

Il repensa aussi au viking avec lequel il avait surpris Marius et sa surprise avait été de taille quand il avait reconnu les trait d'un jeune Beurkien. La petit voix au fond de lui avait elle aussi reconnu le viking et avait voulu crier à l'aide mais sa haine et sa colère si longtemps retenu avait rapidement pris le dessus. Car Orcus se souvenait parfaitement des humiliations et des tortures faites par ce même peuple qui l'avaient enlevé à sa famille. L'enlever à sa famille ne leurs avaient pas suffi, ils avaient ensuite fait d'Orcus un moins que rien, un souffre-douleur pour tout le village et pour toutes cette souffrance accumulé, un profond désir de vengeance s'enracinait en lui. Et la venue de Rustik Jorgenson allait lancer son plan et sans doute celui de Viggo qui était étroitement liés au sien, plus vite que prévu. Orcus pensa alors à en parler avec Viggo prochainement et arrêta de penser à cette histoire pour profiter pleinement de son bain.

Une fois que l'eau eu refroidit, Orcus sortit du bain, se sécha rapidement, remis sa jambe en métal et s'en prendre la peine de s'habiller se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il entra dans la pièce, une jeune femme toute aussi nue que lui, le regard droit, se tenait devant lui. De longs cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et encadraient son doux visage. Ses yeux bleu marine brillait d'une étrange lueur d'excitation mêlé à de l'appréhension. Orcus la détaille de haut en bas sous le regard languissant et interrogateur de la jeune femme puis s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a saisie par la hanche et l'embrasse farouchement, leur dent s'entrechoquant sous la pulsion du geste. La jeune femme, Lisa répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Quand Orcus lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle mêla sa langue à la sienne en un ballet effréné. La saveur du sang excitait Orcus mais la saveur même de Lisa l'enivrait au point d'en vouloir davantage.

Une onde de désir parcourait le corps des deux amants. La passion assombrissait les yeux de la jeune femme et faisait palpiter ses lèvres. Le désir était si intense qu'il en devenait douloureux pour le jeune Gladiateur ce qui le rendait impatient. Il bascula alors Lisa sur le lit et la domina. Lisa se tortillait et gémissait sous lui, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. N'en pouvant plus et sans préliminaire Orcus la pénétra violement alors qu'elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Il commença alors de long va et viens en elle qui provoqua plus de plaisir. Sous ses nombreux coup de rein, Lisa laissa échappé des râles de plaisir en cœur avec ceux d'Orcus. Il entrait et sortait de façon soudaine et délicieuse provoquant des spasmes de plaisir aux deux corps. Malgré la dominance évidente d'Orcus, Lisa tenta quand même de lui échapper quelque instant pour le retourner et l'allonger à son tour et de s'empalait sur lui. D'abord surpris, Orcus apprécia ensuite l'audace de sa partenaire de jeu quand elle commença de rapide va et vient les menant peu à peu à la jouissance. Orcus explosa en premier suivie très rapidement par Lisa.

Les deux amants s'écroulèrent ensuite cote à cote épuisé. Orcus s'endormis rapidement, toute tension envolé alors que la jeune femme se leva pour se rafraichir avant le réveil de son amant du soir. Lisa s'avait qu'elle devait rester la nuit complète avec lui, mais vu la performance du gladiateur, la blonde était plutôt ravis de son sort pour cette nuit et avait plutôt hâte que ce dernier se réveille.

* * *

Avec l'aide l'Elana et d'Éric, les deux Beurkien avait mis en place un plan pour kidnapper Harold ou Orcus. Pour avouer, Rustik ne savait plus trop. Il était évident que face à lui se trouvait Harold mais en même temps cette personne était à mille lieux d'être son cousin. Rustik avait bien compris qu'Orcus ne le suivrait pas docilement jusqu'à Berk et la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé était de le kidnapper.

Mais en attendant le moment propice pour la mise en place de leur plan, les deux Beurkien étaient retournés au bateau du négociant pour se reposer et assimiler leur dernière découverte. Rustik se dépêcha d'écrire sur un parchemin les dernières infos pour Berk mais pas les détails concernant Harold. Il attacha ensuite le parchemin à un jeune terreur qu'ils avaient pris avec eux. Il espéra que le dragon tiendrai la distance et apporterai le message rapidement à Astrid et Stoik. Il regarda le dragon prendre son envole jusqu'à ne plus le distinguer et retourna dans la cale du bateau.

Pour Rustik, toute cette histoire était bien trop grosse et était sûr que Viggo préparait ça depuis longtemps. Il avait fait d'Harold une arme mais dans quelle but ? Il avait toujours pensait qu'Harold serait utile à Viggo pour son don avec les dragons mais Rustik doutait que le Harold actuelle puisse dresser un seul dragon. Alors pourquoi Viggo en avait-il créer une machine à tuer ? Il y avait tant de question sans réponse, ce qui énerva le jeune Jorgenson. Il s'endormit non paisiblement, plein de question en tête et d'image effrayante d'Harold en cruelle assassin.

* * *

Se serai mentir de dire que Viggo n'était pas fier de sa réussite. Orcus était sa création et il était tout simplement parfait. Le vieillard avait réussi le job qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne restait que quelque petit point à voir avant de prévoir leur retour dans les terres du nord. Les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de son frère étaient bonnes, l'archipel était à ses ordres. Seul Berk résistait mais n'avait pas tenté de retrouver Harold d'après les dernière nouvelle. En même temps ils leurs été impossible de savoir où ils étaient. Viggo jubilait déjà à la surprise qu'il réservait au Beurkien.

Viggo se servit un verre de cette boisson rouge produite dans les pays du sud qui était une véritable merveille. Du vin avait-il appris récemment. Il avala d'un trait son verre et alors qu'il s'en servait un deuxième, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. S'en attendre la personne entra en ouvrant fortement la porte.

\- Orcus quel plaisir de te voir, que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Viggo avec Ironie devant le manque de politesse du jeune homme.

\- Viggo faut qu'on parle. J'ai vu quelque chose qui ne vas pas te plaire.

Devant le regard froid et coléreux du gladiateur, Viggo lui proposa un verre de vin et l'invita à s'assoir. Orcus raconta alors sa rencontre avec Rustik et Yohann.

\- Ils sont venus à nous. ils n'ont pas respecté ton marché. Nous devons y retourner. Termina Orcus.

\- Orcus, Orcus, Orcus. Tant d'impatience. Laisse-moi régler encore quelque petite chose. Continue tes combat. Je m'occupe de tout. Je te promets que ta vengeance sera bientôt assouvie.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour.**

 **V** **oila le chapitre 11 juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année. En espérant qu'il vous plaisent.**

 **Je vois que j'a des vue sur mes chapitres mais pas beaucoup d'avis. Alors quoi qu'il arrive je terminerait cette histoire pour ce qui me suivent.**

 **je tiens à remercier ceux qui me donne leur avis, cela fait toujours plaisir. qu'elle soit positive ou négative (tant que l'on reste poli); elle permettent aussi de progresser.**

 **donc merci à Krokmou-Cerise, Enock Le Pre des Dmons, , Stratesgos, Wispers-Write et Skyjedi14 pour vos avis.**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et je vous dis à l'année prochaine.**

 **lamissdodie.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Mais le mouvement agité du bateau, indiquait à Rustik que l'Océan était plutôt bien agité. La tempête faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures et enfermé dans sa cage le temps paraissait vraiment long au jeune Jorgenson. Comment s'était-il retrouvé enfermé dans une prison sur un bateau. Ho la réponse était simple. Même en étant une autre personne, Harold restait plus intelligent que Rustik. Et rien que pour ça, Rustik préfèrerait être dans la gueule de la mort rouge plutôt qu'être dans les cales de ce bateau, à la merci d'un tueur sanguinaire. Pourtant Rustik avait eu deux semaines pour préparer son plan. Avec l'aide de Marius qui avait fini par faire confiance au viking, Erik et Elana, son plan avait tous pour réussir. Mais il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence et la ruse de ce nouvel Harold exhibé de toute émotion. Pourtant il était sûr de réussir.

 _ **Flash-back :**_

 _\- Rustik ! cria Elana en venant à sa rencontre._

 _\- Tout ai prêt ?_

 _\- Oui Marius m'a assuré de son programme aujourd'hui. Harold doit combattre à 14h à l'arène du centre-ville. Ensuite comme à son habitude, Marius le ramènera dans sa chambre pour sa toilette. C'est à ce moment qui lui fera boire cette plante somnifère. Nous aurons plus qu'à le ramener sur votre bateau et vous pourrez repartir chez vous._

 _\- Espérons que rien ne vienne perturber ça. ce n'est pas mon rôle d'habitude de mettre au point ce genre de plan._

 _\- Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien Rustik. Et Harold serait fier de toi. Le rassura Elana._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? tu ne le connais pas aussi bien. Harold et moi ne sommes pas non plus les meilleurs amis qu'il soit._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui. Il avait confiance en toi. Il m'a avoué que ton insolence lui manqué depuis qu'il était là. Vous lui manquiez tous. Il m'a parlé de votre groupe d'amis et avec Astrid il me disait que tu étais sans aucun doute une personne à qui il confierait sa vie. Donc ai confiance en toi comme Harold avait confiance en toi._

 _Rustik avait du mal à croire qu'Harold ai pu dire ça mais cela lui redonna le courage et la force de continuer pour le ramener à la maison._

 _\- Merci Elana._

 _En simple réponse Elana se pencha vers Rustik et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du viking. Puis avec un léger sourire, elle s'éloigna laissant le jeune Jorgenson bouche bée._

* * *

 _Il était 14h30 quand Orcus gagna son combat. Marius se précipita vers lui et le ramena vers le palais. Rustik qui s'était caché dans une ruelle sombre voulu les suivre discrètement, mais un violent coup à la tête lui fit perdre connaissance._

 _Marius continua à mener Orcus au palais._

 _\- Je suis déçu de toi Marius. Chuchota soudainement le gladiateur._

 _\- De quoi ? qu'ai-je fait pour vous décevoir ?_

 _\- Tu crois je ne suis pas au courant de votre petit manège ? Mais sache que j'ai moi aussi mon plan._

 _Marius était paniqué. De quoi exactement Orcus était-il au courant ? Il craignait pour ses amis et espérait qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Mais ses craintes furent fondées quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre. Elana et Erik était tout deux ligoté sur le lit de son maitre. Derrière eux un homme de main de Viggo, se tenait droit, le regard dur._

 _\- Orcus je t'en prie ne leur fait pas de mal._

 _\- Et toi que contais-tu me faire ? Je devais pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu m'as trahi. Répliqua Orcus._

 _\- Nous ne voulions que t'aider._

 _\- Tu as voulu aider le viking à me ramener chez eux._

 _\- Mais c'est aussi chez toi. Se risqua Marius._

 _Il regretta rapidement ses paroles quand il vit le regard d'Orcus se voiler de rage pure. Il ne vit même pas la main du gladiateur s'abattre sur son visage avant qu'il ne finisse au sol. Marius retenait difficilement ses larmes. La douleur était déchirante. Il porta sa main à sa joue mais ce n'était pas tant sa joue qui le faisait souffrir. Non, comme à chaque fois c'était son pauvre cœur qui le trahissait._

 _\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me répondre et de me trahir. Je te laisse encore une chance. Quant à eux, on va les emmener chez Viggo._

 _Orcus se tourna vers le père et la fille. Erik restait calme tandis qu'Elana provoquait Orcus du regard ne pouvant parler à cause d'un bâillon. Orcus s'approcha et lui saisit le visage violement provocant la peur du père à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à sa fille._

 _\- Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer, tu sais pourtant ce que je fais des jolies filles dans ton genre. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

 _\- Je pourrais facilement faire une entorse à mon code pour une fois. Les brunes me plaisent aussi. Termina-t-il provocant cette fois la peur chez la fille._

 _Orcus fit signe à l'autre homme qui s'empara des deux prisonniers et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Orcus ordonna à Marius de se lever et de le suivre et tous deux sortirent à leur tour._

* * *

 _Quand Rustik revient à lui, il ressentit d'abord un immense mal de tête et insulta de tous les noms de dragon celui qui avait osez le frapper par derrière. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux et observa rapidement autour de lui. Il remarqua aussitôt Elana et Erik, ligoté à côté de lui. Elana fut la première à remarquer son réveil._

 _\- Rustik, ça va ? chuchota-t-elle_

 _\- J'ai mal au crâne. Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Harold était au courant de tout. Répondit Erik._

 _-_ _Comment ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. Admit Elana._

 _\- Ou est Marius ? demanda Rustik qui remarqua l'absence du blond._

 _\- Il est avec Harold. Il n'a pas aimé sa trahison mais il lui a pardonné. Enfin si on peut dire ça. Il lui a interdit de venir nous voir sans lui et il ne fait que lui parler mal. Il l'a même frappé. Harold ne l'aurai jamais frappé. Expliqua tristement Elana_

 _\- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Harold n'est plus là. termina tristement Erik._

 _Rustik s'en voulait. C'est lui qui avait insisté auprès de Marius pour qu'il l'aide. Il se demandait aussi qu'es ce qui avait foiré dans son plan et comment Harold/Orcus avait-il fait pour deviner son plan. A ce rythme-là, il ne risquait pas de rentrer à Berk._

 _Du bruit à l'extérieur se fit entendre et les trois amis se redressèrent ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient. Rustik tressaillit bien malgré lui quand il vit entré Viggo en personne._

 _\- Rustik Jorgenson. Je suis ravie de te voir. J'avoue avoir été surpris de te savoir ici. Je vois que Stoïk n'a pas respecter son accord._

 _\- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles Viggo._

 _\- Tu sauras bientôt. Mais soit heureux. Nous rentrons à la maison. N'est-ce pas Orcus ?_

 _Orcus, que personne n'avait vu entré, se tenait maintenant à côté de Viggo. Il avait changé de tenu et portait une armure de cuir noir. On ne distingué plus une seul partie de sa peau. Son casque de gladiateur était maintenant aussi noir que la nuit et recouvrait la totalité de son visage, laissant juste apparaitre ses yeux d'un vert brillant. Toujours dans le même style que sa tenue de gladiateur, sa paire de bottes noires, caché aussi sa jambe de métal, faisant oublier qu'Harold était unijambiste. Orcus ressemblait maintenant à une ombre. Une ombre meurtrière si on prenait en compte le nombre impressionnant de dagues qu'il possédait : deux pendaient à sa ceinture en plus d'une double épée, deux autres étaient fixées à ses chevilles._

 _Cette vision d'Orcus, réconfortait un peu Rustik qui retrouvait un peu d'Harold dans cette tenue proche du corps. Car au fond, bien que d'une couleur sinistre et le nombre d'arme tranchante qui l'accompagnait, cette tenue ressemblait un peu à sa tenue habituelle de vol. Ce qui confirmait à Rustik, qu'Harold n'était pas complétement perdu, quoi qu'en pense Erik._

 _\- Allons montrer à ces vikings ce qui arrive quand on s'en prend à nous._

 _Il ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire carnassier puis s'approcha de Rustik dons les yeux trahissaient la terreur. Orcus le saisit à la gorge et le souleva. Rustik ne fut même pas surpris de cette soudaine force venant de son cousin. En face de lui ce n'était pas Harold, il devait se mettre ça dans la tête._

 _\- Rustik si tu savais le temps que j'attends ça._

 _\- Har…Orcus. Je suis désolé. tenta Rustik._

 _\- Tes excuses sont inutiles. Tous les Beurkien subiront ma vengeance. Et je commencerais par toi pour qu'ils comprennent le message._

 _Sur ces mots, Orcus frappa violement Rustik au visage quoi sombra dans l'inconscience. Elana laissa échapper un soupir de crainte. Orcus se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres._

 _\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu l'aime ? Alors profite bien de tes derniers jours avec lui. Se moqua le brun._

 _Orcus se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie laissant derrière lui une Elana inquiète et en colère, Erik en colère et triste et un Rustik inconscient. Viggo le suivit ensuite, savourant ce moment et fière de son plan qui fonctionnait à merveille._

 _ **Fin Flash-Back**_

* * *

La vie sur Berk avait, pour ainsi dire repris son court. Chacun avait repris son travail. Gueulfort était de nouveau à la forge et avec l'aide de quelque villageois, il construisait de nouveau des armes. Stoik leur avait donné un seul ordre. Se préparer à la guerre. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux frères Grimborn et ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient mené à faire la guerre. Quoi qu'il arrive à son fils, Stoik avait juré de se venger.

Stoik ignorait si son fils était toujours en vie. Au fond de lui il espérait que oui mais la peur de ne jamais le revoir l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Il était son fils, son héritier mais il était aussi le dernier lien qui le rattaché a cette vie. Il était une part de son amour perdu et parfois Stoik se demandait si sans Harold il n'aurait pas déjà rejoint sa chère Valka. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement mais il avait l'impression que la vie s'acharné sur lui et Stoik était épuisé de se battre.

Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas seul dans cette bataille. Il avait certes tout le village derrière lui mais il avait aussi Astrid et les autres dragonniers. Depuis l'enlèvement d'Harold, ils avaient tous changé. Les jumeaux avaient mis de côté leurs fourberies et aidaient le village le plus possible. Ils s'impliquaient aussi à mettre en place des plans de batailles avec Varek pour la guerre à venir. Varek qui était déjà une personne calme, était devenue encore plus froid. Son coté timide avait été mis de côté et maintenant c'est lui qui secondait Stoik en tant que fin stratège. Quant à Astrid, elle avait décidé de reprendre son entrainement de guerrière et était entré dans la garde de Berk. Elle avait réussi les tests haut la main et avait terminé première. Stoik avait donc crée une nouvelle unité de gardes dont Astrid était la commandante. Elle formait donc de nouveau dragonnier au combat aérien.

Oui Harold manquait à tout Berk. Et son absence se faisait ressentir de jour en jour et tous espérait le retrouver.

Ce matin-là, cela faisait un mois et deux semaine que Rustik et Yohann était partis à la recherche d'Harold. Berk n'avait pas eu de nouvelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Varek courra à perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle du trône où il savait trouver Stoik et Astrid à cette heure-là. Il fit une entrée fracassante et remarqué mais s'en ficha complétement, il se dirigea vers le chef du village, tenant entre ses mains un petit dragon un terreur terrible qui semblait à bout de force.

\- Varek, que nous vaut cette entrée fracassante, demanda Stoik.

\- Désolé chef mais c'était urgent. C'est un message pour vous et Astrid. Et ça vient de Rustik.

Stoik pris rapidement le parchemin des mains de Varek. Et commença à lire à haute voix pour qu'Astrid et Varek puissent entendre.

 _« A l'intention du Chef de Berk et d'Astrid,_

 _Bonjour chef, bonjour Astrid. Je vous envoi ce parchemin depuis un pays où le soleil est brulant et où tout le monde parle une langue étrange. Nous sommes à un mois de navigation mais nous somme arrivé à bon port. Pour Yohann et moi le voyage a été long mais notre effort a été récompensé. Nous avons rapidement trouvé Harold. Il va bien. Ce ne sera pas évident de le sortir de là mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous le ramènerons à la maison. Nous avons déjà deux alliés qui vont nous aider._

 _Ayant pris qu'un seul dragon, je ne pourrais pas vous tenir au courant donc nous espérerons être de retour d'ici un mois au deux le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir Harold de là._

 _Avec tous mon respect,_

 _Rustik Jorgenson. »_

Quand Stoik arrêta la lecture, il regarda Astrid. Elle semblait être ailleurs.

\- Astrid ?

\- Il nous cache quelque chose. Annonça-t-elle rapidement.

\- Pourquoi dit-tu cela ? demanda alors Varek.

\- On connait tous Rustik. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des gants avec nous. Il a des défauts et il sait aussi très bien mentir mais il ne tourne pas autour du pot. Et dans cette lettre il tourne autour. Il ne veut pas nous faire de la peine. Il nous ment. Pour quel raison je l'ignore, mais il nous cache une vérité sur Harold, qui nous ferait mal.

Aux paroles d'Astrid, Stoik et Varek durent se rendre compte qu'elle disait la vérité. Alors la question qu'ils se posaient tous les trois maintenant c'était qu'es ce que Rustik leur cachaient. D'après le message, Harold était toujours en vie mais il semblait avoir subis quelque chose de grave pour qu'ils ne disent rien dans son message.

\- Vous gardez ça pour vous. personne ne doit savoir. Harold est vivant c'est ce qui compte. Je ferais l'annonce après. Ordonna Stoik.

Les deux jeunes dragonniers acquiesçaient. Varek sorti ensuite laissant Astrid et Stoik seul.

\- Ca va Astrid.

\- Oui tout va bien Chef. Je vais continuer à m'entrainer. Avez-vous besoin de mon aide aujourd'hui ?

\- Non c'est bon. Répondit simplement Stoik.

En le remerciant, Astrid sortit à son tour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison la plus haute du village, celle de son chef et celle d'Harold. Elle devait voir quelqu'un. Elle entra dans la maison et grimpa rapidement à l'étage. Roulé en boule, Krokmou dormait à sa place. Astrid s'approcha de lui.

\- Krokmou. J'ai des nouvelles d'Harold. Il est vivant.

Krokmou leva la tête et plongea son regard emplie de tristesse dans celui d'Astrid. Depuis qu'Harold avait disparu, le plus gros changement qui c'était opéré, avait été sur le dragon. Si au début Astrid avait réussi à le faire sortir de la maison pour le faire voler un peu, depuis quelque temps le furie nocturne ne voulait plus voler. Il s'était même séparé de sa selle. Alors Astrid espérait que cette nouvelle, aller le revigorait un peu.

\- Regarde même si tu ne peux pas lire, je t'ai apporté le message de Rustik. Il dit qu'il à retrouver Harold. On va le retrouver.

Elle posa ensuite sa main sur la tête du dragon qui ferma les yeux. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre le dragon noir et le jeune Haddock mais ils étaient loin de s'imaginer un lien si fort. Même Astrid avait été surprise de la profonde dépression de Krokmou. Car on pouvait à ce stade parler de dépression. Même Tempête n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son ami à écaille noir.

Astrid laissa le dragon seul et ressorti de la maison. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le propriétaire des lieux. Elle avait beau vivre à mi-temps chez lui, elle se sentait toujours comme une voleuse quand elle se retrouvait face à Stoik.

\- Je suis venue voir Krokmou pour lui dire la nouvelle. Mais il n'a même pas réagi. J'ignore comment lui redonner le gout de vivre. C'est à peine s'il se nourri. Déclara simplement Astrid.

\- Oui je sais. Je peine à lui faire manger un poisson. Alors je lui dis qu'Harold ne sera pas content à son retour de le voir comme ça mais cela ne change pas grand-chose. Ils sont vraiment liés c'est deux-là.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Astrid dis-moi vraiment comment tu te sens. Krokmou n'est pas le seul à souffrir dans ce village. Et depuis quelque temps tu sembles plus distante.

\- Je suis désolé chef. Certes nous souffrons tous de son absence mais je dois continuer à me battre pour être prête. Maintenant je sais qu'il est en vie mais on doit s'attendre à ce qu'il soit blessé ou je ne sais quoi. Rustik laisse planer le doute sur sa condition. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'effondrer. Je dois me tenir prête. Termina-t-elle.

\- Astrid tu es une jeune fille remarquablement forte. Mais tu sais même les plus grand guerrier on le droit à un moment de faiblesse. Harold ne t'en voudra pas.

Astrid remercia son chef. Il avait raison, ils avaient tous droit à son moment de faiblesse. Mais depuis l'enlèvement de celui qu'elle aimait, Astrid pensait avoir eu souvent des moments de faiblesse. Le soir quand son souvenir revenait à elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait toujours l'espoir mais pour ça elle devait continuer à se battre et être prête à se battre pour la guerre à venir.

* * *

Orcus regardait l'horizon d'un regard vide. La mer s'était calmé, seul le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque du bateau venait troubler ce paisible silence. Viggo s'approcha du jeune gladiateur et le surpris à regarder vers le ciel. Il s'approcha discrètement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien dragonnier.

\- Orcus ?

Ce dernier ne réagissait pas ce qui étonna le chasseur de dragon. Il fit signe à un jeune viking qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Va me chercher le vieux sorcier.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna rapidement et revint quelque minute plus tard avec Cléon.

\- Qu'es ce qui lui arrive ? tonna Viggo.

Cléon ne répondit pas immédiatement et s'approcha d'Orcus. Il passa sa main devant les yeux, aucune réaction. Il le tourna ensuite vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son regard était vide.

\- Il revient à lui. annonça simplement Cléon.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- C'est que le petit Harold se bat encore. S'exclama avec amusement le sorcier.

\- Alors fait en sorte de le remettre à sa place. Fait en sorte qu'Orcus soit plus fort qu'Harold. me suis 'je bien fais comprendre ? ordonna Viggo.

Le sorcier répondit simplement avec un sourire cruel et ironique. Il fallait dire qu'il en avait marre d'obéir au ordre de Viggo. Mais ce dernier l'avait enlevé au moment de leur départ pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Et Viggo se disait en même temps qu'il avait eu raison. Cléon s'éloigna en emmenant avec lui un gladiateur en état catatonique alors que Viggo retournait dans son bureau.

Dans l'ombre personne n'avait remarqué que Marius observait la scène. Maintenant il était sûr. Harold était bien manipulé d'une manière comme l'avait suggéré Rustik. Et ce soir quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il se coucha avec un nouveau sentiment d'espoir. Même si demain il aurait à faire avec Orcus, il savait maintenant qu'Harold se battait et tentait de reprendre le dessus sur Orcus. Il restait donc un espoir et Marius était prêt à endurer encore un peu ce malheur pour revoir Harold.


End file.
